Golden Smiles, Silver Tears (The story of G/S)
by McWizardX
Summary: 3 years ago, Ash defeated the elite four and his rival to become the champion however he left accompanied with Misty to continue his adventure. A new trainer from New Bark Town now seeks to become the next champion and also to find the previous champion.
1. Prologue

Golden Smiles, Silver Tears (The Story of G/S)

By:  Silver Dreams and McWizardX

Prologue:  Vanishing champion

Lance yielded to the incredible pokemon trainer before him.  He has defeated the other three elites now himself.  However he wasn't the first, he was the second.  Just a few moments before, another has already defeated Lance, he felt completely outclassed.  Two trainers from the same town arrived and swept through everyone like a storm.  Now it was their turn to go against each other to see who is the better.  The other members of the elite four joined Lance to watch from the sidelines; this was an epic match between two trainers from Pallet Town.

Lance:  Who would have thought two incredible trainers would prove to be even more than the elite four can handle.

Bruno:  And they are just children too.

Lance:  Incredible.  This is a historic event.  It shall be written in the hall of fame that Ash and Gary have both conquered the elite four and challenge each other for the right to be champion.

*****

The epic battle has left the battleground in ruin.  It was a true awe-inspiring sight to see a battle as intense as Ash versus Gary.  Though there can only be one winner.  Lance raises up his hand and pointed towards Ash's side.

Lance:  The winner is Ash!

Ash looked up and wiped the sweat from his brow.  His pokemon pulled through for him.  He knew they were tiring out but they went the extra mile for their beloved trainer.  Gary's pokemon may have been powerful but he had something missing to give him that same edge Ash had.  Gary looked towards Ash and slowly started to clap.

Gary:  Congratulations to the new champ . . .Ash.

The clapping started to spread to those who watched.  Everyone cheered to see a new champion crowned and achieve Master status.  Prof. Oak appeared and walked over to the new champion, Ash.

Oak:  Good job Ash, you've done a great job.  Your now champion, you've accomplished your goal.  Gary, you also have battled tough but you're lacking something a bit more.  Why not retrace your steps and see what you have missed.

Gary:  I will gramps I'll find it.  It has been a good battle Ash, enjoy being champion.

Gary walked over to Ash and shook his hand then without another word, left.  Ash watched in the direction that Gary walked away from and wondered if their rivalry was finally over.  As he watched he felt two arms grab him from behind and give him a big hug.

Misty:  Ash, you've done it!  I can't believe you actually are the newest champion!

Ash smiled and turned towards Misty.  Now was a time for celebration and rejoicing.  Finally after four years from the day he started he has finally accomplished his goal.  The celebration went on all night with music, dancing, and fireworks as the whole world learned of the new champion and master.

*****

Lance went over the responsibilities of being a champion with Ash.  As a champion he was also the figurehead of what other trainers would hope to be, but Ash didn't quiet like that idea.  He believed everyone should be he or herself and not try to be like him.  Another thing Ash didn't like was he had to stay in Indigo Plateau and head the League Committee in deciding many issues.  Ash thought about being the champion, it wasn't what he thought it would be, rather than being the worlds greatest and learning more he has become a politician.  Once Lance was finished Ash walked to the cabin that he and Misty stayed at.

Misty agreed to stay with Ash till the very end; so far she kept her promise.  She busily cooked dinner for the both of them thinking what was it going to be like now that Ash is the champion.  Just as she checked on the stew she was cooking, the door opened and entered Ash.

Ash:  I'm home.

Misty:  Hi Ash, dinner will be in a sec.

Ash walked into the kitchen to see what Misty was cooking.  Misty leaned over and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek as always.  She looked at Ash and wondered what Ash was thinking he wasn't his usual self.

Misty:  Something wrong Ash?

Ash:  I don't think I like being champion if it means I won't get to adventure anymore.

Misty:  Oh, why don't you tell me all about it at dinner.

*****

Ash sat at the side of his bed and looked up at the Silver Moon.  He always looked at the moon whenever he needed to know what to do next.  Now that he is the champion, what can he do?  It almost felt like he had nothing left to accomplish, no goal since he finally got there and no rival since Gary is out pursuing something else.  While looking up, Ash felt two arms grab him from behind and a soft body hug him.  Misty placed her head on Ash's back and felt comfort as he held her hand.

Ash:  Misty, I feel like I want to get away from all this.  I don't think being a champion is something that I'd really like.

Misty:  You don't like it here?

Ash:  Its not that I don't like it here but I still want to adventure on and not be stuck in an office deciding things.  They can do well without me.

Misty:  So you're leaving?

Ash:  Yeah.  I want to leave and let it be like old times.

Misty:  If that's what you want then I'll be there with you.

Ash looked up at the Silver Moon and smiled again.  He turned towards Misty and looked right into her beautiful eyes.

Misty:  I always adore your Golden Smile.

Ash:  And your Silver Tears.

They both closed their eyes and pulled a bed sheet over them, they'll enjoy the comforts of soft beds of Indigo Plateau one last time before leaving.  

The next morning news spread that the current champion, Ash, is missing.  Only a note remained that read, "Sorry to leave like this but I'm not cut out to be the champion.  I am only a trainer who wishes to know more about pokemon.  Good bye for now, hope to see you in the future, Ash."

This was an uneasy time for everyone, there was no current champion and the first runner up isn't around as well.  There was a brief moment of Anarchy within the ranks of the elite.  Lance soon restored order as he declared himself champion.

As Lance sat at his desk thinking to himself at what just happened, he wondered how long will he remain champion and also who will be the new elite four.  Agetha is getting old, Lorilie is going to get married, and his spot on the elite four is now open, this leaves three open spots.  This means a total league tournament to crown new members of the elite four.

Lance:  I can't believe this.  A single teenage boy, barely in his teens, has managed to affect the Pokemon League in a way no one could ever have.  Thanks to him I'm now the champion.  I wonder if there'll be another one like him, like rare pokemon, perhaps there will be.

End of Prologue


	2. The beginning in New Bark Town

Golden Smiles, Silver Tears (The Story of G/S)

By:  Silver Dreams and McWizardX

Chapter 1:  The beginning in New Bark Town

Kenta slept in his comfy feather bed peacefully till his mother started to call him from downstairs.  He turned over and ignored her calls.  It was dark all over, the curtains blocked out any sunlight.  Slightly opening his eyes Kenta looked towards his clock on the side of his bed.  On closer examination it was, 2 O'clock.

In a startle Kenta jumped out of bed looking around him.  He has over slept again, this time way pass noon.  His mother downstairs laughed and reminded Kenta that he has an appointment with Prof. Elm at 3 so he better hurry and freshen up.  Kenta in a rush ran into the bathroom to shower and take care of any other bathroom duties.

Kenta is currently fifteen years old, just the average teenager who loves his mom and does anything for his small town.  Kenta had a part time job at Prof. Elm's lab to help pay off some bills and make some pocket change for him.  Today's a special day, today Prof. Elm will present Kenta his very own pokemon to have and train.

Half an hour later Kenta walked downstairs wearing his favorite red shirt and shorts with matching cap, Kenta's mom smiled as she revealed Kenta's lunch.

Mom:  Kenta I think you should really consider setting that alarm clock in your room.

Kenta:  I will Mom, just remind me.

Mom:  That's what you said last time.

Kenta ate as quickly as possible nearly swallowing his lunch whole.  At the door Kenta's mom held out his bag.  Kenta grabbed his bag and kissed his mom good-bye.  Running towards Prof. Elm's lab, Kenta couldn't help but wonder what type of assignment he'll get from Prof. Elm this time.

Once Kenta got there, Prof. Elm set three pokeballs down on table, each one a newly hatched pokemon from its egg.  Each one was had its own type and Prof. Elm gives Kenta a choice at which one he'd like.

Prof. Elm:  Alright Kenta, pick any pokemon you want.  You have a choice of a Cyndaquil, a Chikorita, or a Totodile.  They are equally strong since they were newly hatched.  So which would you like?

Kenta looked over all three pokeballs and thought about which type he'll take.  In his studies he learned many things but the one type he favored the most was a fire type.  Grabbing the pokeball that held Cyndaquil Kenta made his selection.

Kenta:  I'll take this one.

Prof. Elm:  Excellent choice.  That will be your pokemon; I registered you as its trainer.  So now for your task, I want you to visit Mr. Pokemon to retrieve something important for my research.  You do know where that is right?

Kenta nodded, when he'd walk around and visit the nearby towns he'd always pass by the leading most know it all of pokemon, a man that is simply known as Mr. Pokemon.  He wasn't a scholar or a professor but just someone who knows a lot of facts and information.  Kenta placed his pokeball on his belt and walked out.

Kenta:  I'll be back as soon as I can Prof. Elm; thanks for the pokemon I may just need it!

Kenta left the lab and headed out to go to Mr. Pokemon's house.  Before going any further he saw a boy near his age looking through Prof. Elm's window, spying on him.  The teenage boy has long red hair and wore a long dark purple outfit.  His appearance seems intimidating like a villain or someone to cause trouble.  The spying boy turned towards the on looking Kenta and approached him.

Boy:  Go away!!

Kenta walked back a bit, the boy's very voice made him jump back.  Normally Kenta would have time to find out what this guy's problem but he has a job to do.  Exiting the town Kenta headed his way to Mr. Pokemon's house.

*****

Prof. Elm searched through out his library trying to find a research book he needed to refer to when suddenly he heard a glass shatter in his main lab area.  He quickly got to the door to the main lab but it was locked, someone locked him out.

Prof. Elm:  Hey let me in here!

On the other side the boy that was spying on Prof. Elm had broken in and looked over the selection of pokemon left.  He remembered that other kids choice, a Cyndaquil, so the best other choice would be a Totodile.  He picked it up and headed towards the registration computer.  Since this pokemon wasn't given to him he'd have to register it himself.  The boy typed in his name, "H I R O."  The name Hiro is now registered and so is the Totodile.  Prof. Elm kept pounding at the door and it started to give way.  Hiro grabbed the pokeball from the machine and quickly jumped towards the broken window to escape.  The door flew open giving Prof. Elm a good look at Hiro before he vanished out of sight.

Prof. Elm:  This is terrible.  I must call Officer Jenny.

*****

Prof. Oak chatted with his friend Mr. Pokemon about the good old days when they heard a knock at the door.  Prof. Oak opened it and saw a teenage boy wearing a long like a red long sleeve shirt, shorts, and a cap.

Kenta:  Hello, I'm here to pick up a package for Prof. Elm.

Mr. Pokemon:  Oh that's right, he said he was sending one of his students to pick it up.

Mr. Pokemon walked into his study to retrieve whatever it was he was going to give to Prof. Elm.  As Kenta waited Prof. Oak looked at Kenta and sensed incredible potential.

Prof. Oak:  Excuse me young man but what is your name?

Kenta:  Kenta sir, nice to meet you.

Kenta shook Prof. Oak's hand, not knowing who he was.  Prof. Oak reached into his pocket and took out a pokedex; a newly designed one, which held more featured than the previous versions.

Prof. Oak:  Do you know what this is Kenta?

Kenta looked closely, by the screen and buttons he'd have to guess it was a pokedex.

Kenta:  Pokedex sir.

Prof. Oak:  Right, how'd you like to have one?  I'll give this one to you so you can study more about Pokemon.

Kenta accepted with great appreciation.  Today is a special day; he got his first pokemon from Prof. Elm now he's got a pokedex from . . .

Kenta:  Thank you very much sir, but I haven't gotten your name.

Prof. Oak:  I'm Prof. Oak.

Kenta:  Thank you very much Prof. Oak.  I'll be sure to make good use of it.  Kenta nearly left but Prof. Oak reminded him why he was here in the first place.

Prof. Oak:  Um Kenta, aren't you bringing back something to Prof. Elm?

Kenta stopped and turned around scratching his head for losing his main objective.

Kenta:  Opps I guess I got kinda carried away.

Not long after Mr. Pokemon walked in holding a large egg.  He handed it to Kenta and instructed him to be very careful, its very fragile, also to hurry to Prof. Elm's lab so he can study it right away.

Kenta:  Thank you very much.  Well I'm off, good-bye Mr. Pokemon and Prof. Oak, thank you once again for the pokedex.

Kenta left.  Mr. Pokemon smiled at Prof. Oak and sat down at his chair.

Mr. Pokemon:  You see something special within him?  Kinda like your students from seven years ago?

Prof. Oak:  Yeah.  I haven't felt such potential in years, not since Ash and Gary.  When I first saw Kenta I thought I saw Ash.  Do you think Kenta will be the next champion?

Mr. Pokemon:  Have you ever been wrong?

Prof. Oak:  . . . aahhh, we'll just have to see then.

*****

Not long after Kenta left Mr. Pokemon he received a call from his pokegear.  Prof. Elm's number appeared on the caller ID, he must be checking up with Kenta to see if all is well.

Kenta:  Hi Prof. Elm, just to let ya know I got the egg that Mr. Pokemon gave me and I'm heading back right now.

Prof. Elm:  Its terrible Kenta!  Someone broke into the lab and stole a pokemon!  Hurry back.

Kenta felt a nervous shock engulf his body.  It was just moments ago he had left the lab and there was a robbery.  If he stayed then maybe it wouldn't have happened.  Immediately Kenta hurried back to Prof. Elm's lab to see if he was alright.

As he approached Prof. Elm's lab the spying boy he saw earlier was running away.  He didn't watch where he was going and collided with Kenta, both falling to the ground.

Kenta:  Ouch.  I'm sorry.

Hiro:  Watch where your going!!

Hiro grabbed his pokeball from the ground and checked it to see if it was alright.  Kenta looked at him, this was the same guy that was spying on Prof. Elm.  Could he also be the thief that stole a pokemon?

Kenta:  Hey!  Did you steal that pokemon from Prof. Elm.

Hiro:  Whatever gave you that idea?  Since you're here, I want to test this pokemon in a battle.  So I challenge you!

Kenta reached for his pokeball, this would be his first pokemon battle with another trainer that called him out.  Everything he learned and studied for will be tested right now in an actual battle.  Reaching back he tossed the pokeball out and summoned his Cyndaquil.

Kenta:  Go Cyndaquil!

Hiro smiled, he picked the right choice in the lab.  He threw his pokeball out and out came Totodile.

Hiro:  Go Totodile!

Kenta then knew this person must be the thief if he had a Totodile.  He must stop him and return the Totodile back to Prof. Elm.

Kenta:  You are that thief that I've heard about!  Give that pokemon back it's not yours.

Hiro:  Oh yes it is!  He's registered under me.  This pokemon is mine and there isn't anything anyone can do about it.  Now battle me!

Kenta reached for his pokedex and aimed it at the thief's Totodile.  The pokedex explained the pokemon and also showed the pokemon registration under trainer Hiro.

Kenta:  . . . Hiro.

Hiro:  What?

Kenta:  That's your name.

Hiro:  Yeah so.  Stop stalling and battle me.  If you don't want to make the first move then I will!

Kenta looked up and saw Hiro's Totodile charging right at his Cyndaquil the battle is on.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Comparison to the vanishing champion

Golden Smiles, Silver Tears (The Story of G/S)

By:  Silver Dreams and McWizardX

Chapter 2:  Comparison to the vanishing champion

Kenta's Cyndaquil dodged out of the way of Hiro's Totodile's tackle attack.  They both squared of against each other, newly acquired pokemon with very little experience and attacks.

Hiro:  Power is everything!  To bring up a powerful pokemon you must have it battle every chance it gets.  Hit that Cyndaquil hard!

Totodile went on an all out offensive trying to slam itself against Cyndaquil.  Kenta didn't know what to do, his Cyndaquil acted out of self-defense avoiding any attacks that came his way.  Even with Cyndaquil's dodging it would sooner or later tire out and be open to an attack.  Suddenly Kenta realizes a fact, an attack takes up more energy than it does to dodge, so if both pokemon are equally strong then that would mean Hiro's Totodile would tire out first.

Kenta watched carefully for the right opportunity.  Totodile rushed head first at Cyndaquil and nearly tripped; it must be off balance and now would be the best time to attack.

Kenta:  Quickly do tackle to it!

Cyndaquil turned around and tackled Totodile down.  It was a sharp blow that hit critically.  Totodile staggered backwards feeling the damage it just took.  Hiro got frustrated; he couldn't lose to anyone just yet he must win.  Before he could yell out an attack he heard sirens behind him, the police have arrived.  To stay would be dangerous so he recalled Totodile back to its pokeball and started to run away.

Hiro:  This isn't over; when I meet you again I will finish this battle.

Once Hiro left Kenta kneeled down and checked Cyndaquil.  His Cyndaquil appeared only tired, no damage taken.  Kenta recalled Cyndaquil then made his way to Prof. Elm's lab to report what he saw.

*****

Officer Jenny and a few other cops looked around the lab for clues; Prof. Elm reported what he saw.  Kenta soon appeared and told what he saw a few yards away from the lab.  The thief went by the name Hiro and stole a Totodile, this was enough information to get some type of lead to find the thief and bring him to justice.  Once the cops left Prof. Elm flopped down on his posh chair exhausted at what happened.

Prof. Elm:  What a day . . . I can't believe my Totodile was stolen.

Kenta:  Don't worry too much about it Prof. Elm, I'm sure Officer Jenny will do her best.  Here, this is what Mr. Pokemon gave me.

Prof. Elm turned towards Kenta and saw the giant egg Kenta was holding.  His depression was soon forgotten, he snatched the giant egg from Kenta to examine it.  He looked at it from all over and placed it on his lab table.

Prof. Elm:  What a usual pokemon egg, look at its size and the patterns on it.  It's different than most pokemon eggs.  I'm going to have to examine this carefully.

Kenta:  I wonder what the pokedex would say.

Kenta pointed his pokedex at the egg; Prof. Elm looked back and wondered where Kenta got the pokedex.

Prof. Elm:  Kenta, where'd you get that pokedex?

Kenta:  Oh I uh got it from some guy named Prof. Oak.

Prof. Elm:  Did you say Prof. Oak?  He's one of the most well known researchers in the world and he gave you a pokedex.  You should feel honored Kenta.  He only gives pokedexs to those he think are gifted.  He must see some sort of potential in you.

Kenta:  Potential?

Kenta looked at his pokedex, only a selected few get these and he has one.  Could he actually become a professional pokemon trainer?  Prof. Elm placed his hands on Kenta's shoulders and talked to him seriously.

Prof. Elm:  You could be the next Ash.

Kenta:  Ash?

Kenta has heard that name a few times in the news.  The only thing he could remember was hearing that Ash was the world's newest champion a few years ago.

Kenta:  Who's Ash?

Prof. Elm settled down in his posh chair.  He turned towards his computer and booted up some news articles dating three years ago after a new champion was crowned.  There was a picture of Ash, he looked young still in his early teens but his eyes showed fierce determination and also a gentle warmth.

Prof. Elm:  This is Ash.  He became Pokemon Master and champion when he was only fourteen years old.  He came from Pallet Town, the hometown of Prof. Oak.  Ash and one other named Gary swept through the land defeating every gym they came across and when it was time to battle the elite four, they defeated them easily.  It was the very first time anyone has ever clean sweep all the elite four so quickly.  In the end the two had to battle each other to decide who was the champion and Ash won.  Ash had become the new champion of the world, something that hasn't been done in years.  However only days later he vanished without a trace but left a note saying he didn't want to become the champion.  Lance then claimed the right to be the champion and a new elite four was recruited.  Now after three years no one has ever defeated the elite four and Lance but seeing that Prof. Oak has given you a pokedex, you could achieve such a feat.  You could become the next Ash!

Kenta:  Me, a champion?  I dunno, why me?  I always thought I was just some ordinary person.  I never thought I'd become a champion.

Prof. Elm:  It's not a superpower Kenta.

Prof. Elm chuckled as he approached a cabinet that held some of his own personal trophies.  During his earlier years he achieved some of his goals as a pokemon trainer in hopes to be a champion himself.

Prof Elm:  I wanted to become champion too.  Through out my pokemon trainer years I've competed in many tournaments and won some of them.  When I went in the pokemon league my first year I've went far but I didn't win in fact I didn't even make it to the quarterfinals.  I was cocky; full of confidence but the other trainer defeated me so easily.  Someone said to me that I used too much force and relied too much on power.

Kenta:  But I thought  . . . 

Prof Elm:  A lot of people think power is everything.  It's not just that, there are actually other factors, but I only learned that after I became a researcher.  And well, I've enjoyed researching so much that I gave up my goal to try and become a champion and had a new goal, to research pokemon and learn as much as I can about them and also to teach others.

Kenta:  So that's why you're a professor now.  And you think I can become a champion?

Prof. Elm:  Well its not going to be easy Kenta.  Ash became champion after hard work and a few years of training and understanding.  So if you want to become a champion you'd have to do the same.  It's your decision Kenta; even if Prof. Oak gave you a pokedex it doesn't automatically mean you should strive to become champion.  It's a long road to get there and would take years to get there.  It's your life; decide what you want to do with it.

Kenta felt the heavy burden of making a decision that would affect his life.  To be a pokemon trainer is one thing but to strive to become a champion is another.  He'd not only have to train with pokemon and capture but also travel the land in search for Gyms to acquire badges.  Before he could make any type of decision he'd have to talk it over with his mom and hear what she has to say about it.

*****

Inside a cave that shinned a glittering glow like stars on a clear night sky, Ash sat and meditated clearing his mind and searching deep within himself what he needed to find.  These past few years he had adventured the same way but it wasn't the same.  He had lost something after he became champ, something that had been with him since the day he left.  It wasn't something physical, or someone but a feeling within himself.  Even traveling in uncharted areas with Misty, he could not feel the same way.  Misty helped him in every way, he even felt closer to Misty than he had ever felt before.  The ring on his finger was proof of their bond together.  In an area of perfect solitude and inspiration, Ash sort out his emotions and struggled to find what he needed to make himself feel the same way.

After a good long while Ash felt weak from his deep meditation.  A friend appeared within the cave and carried Ash out.  He brought him outside of the cave and set him down carefully.  Summoning one of his flying pokemon, Pidgeott, Ash was placed on it and then flown back to get some nourishment.

Ash woke up in Cerulean City, the hometown of Misty.  He was in bed, a familiar one at that.  The next thing Ash noticed was Misty looking right at him.

Ash:  Misty?  How did I?

Misty:  A friend brought you back here to me.  I was starting to get worried.  You shouldn't meditate so hard or you'll forget to eat or drink.  I made you some nice clam chowder so you can get better.

Misty walked up towards Ash and kissed him lightly on his lips.  She headed out to the kitchen but heard Ash thanking her for her hospitality.  Ash then lay back in bed thinking to himself, what was wrong with him.  Maybe he should take Misty with him next time but then that would defeat the purpose of solitude and quiet meditation in that special cave.  For now maybe he should settle down just a bit till he's ready to go back, he doubt Misty would allow him to go back so soon.  He also needed to recover a bit, but once he's healthy again, he'd return to continue his search to fill that empty spot within him.

*****

Kenta's mom felt proud of her son being "chosen" to be the next pokemon champion.  She exaggerated the thought and skipped merrily through the house thinking how great it'll be to have her very own son become a champion.

Mom:  I always thought you were special Kenta.  This is going to be great, my own son destined to be a champion.

Kenta:  Mom!  Its not like I'm already a champion I just have a small chance of being one that's all.

Mom:  You'll be a great champion Kenta!

Kenta sighed; he guessed his mom really liked the idea.  He wasn't sure himself if he wanted to pursue this goal yet.  First he'd have to plan what he has to do.  The first Gym isn't that far away, it's at Violet City and he's been there many times before.  But before he could challenge the gym leader there he'd have to train more pokemon and get better at battling.  So the first step would actually be to get more pokemon and level them up.  Kenta laid down on his feather bed thinking when he should start capturing pokemon.  He wondered how Ash started when he began his journey, did he capture pokemon he saw in the wild or did he wait till he saw something really good?

Kenta:  Maybe I should figure it out tomorrow.

Kenta turned over to face his room, all this serious thought of pokemon and becoming champion has him stressed, a nice game on his video game system would do the trick.

Kenta:  Might as well play now, I don't think I'll be playing much video games for a while.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Living your life

Chapter 3:  Living your life

Ash walked downstairs to see what Misty is preparing for him.  Her house hasn't changed much since the last time he visited, only some minor redecorating.  Once in the kitchen he observed Misty frying up some eggs, bacon, and steaming some rice.  She noticed Ash watching her from the doorway and walked up to him and kissed him on his lips.

Misty:  Good morning.

Ash:  Hi, is breakfast nearly done?  I'm starving.

Misty:  Your always hungry, don't worry its almost done.

Ash headed into the dinning room and patiently waited.  He noticed it was unusually quiet, normally Misty's three other sisters would be running around figuring out what they'll do today.

Ash:  Misty, where are your sisters?

Misty:  Oh they moved out already.

Ash:  What?  That was quick, I was here only a few months ago and they moved out?

Misty:  Yeah, so now I have the house all to myself, well to ourselves right.

Ash:  Right.

The other day when Ash was brought in, Misty asked him if he'd stay with her for the time being and live a quiet life at her home.  Ash agreed, the thought of staying with Misty was a wonderful one and he'd be happy living with her.  But it wouldn't last though, he'd have to return to find that lost part within him, this was a momentary time of happiness and joy.

Thoughts of the very first time he went on his own without Misty filled his mind.  Just outside Misty's home Ash requested that he had to go alone to find whatever it was he needed to find.  Misty understood what Ash meant but wished she could go with him.  Ash promised that as soon as he found that missing part he'd return to her and it'd be for good.  Before leaving Misty gave Ash one of her rings, it was to remind him to go back to her when he's finish and that was how it all started.

Misty:  Hey Ash, wake up!

Misty snapped her fingers to wake Ash up from his daydream.  Breakfast was already on the table served hot with a cup of fresh hot coffee.

Ash:  Oh, sorry, well lets dig in.

He could get use to living a quiet life for now; he'd certainly live it to the full.

*****

A few days had pass since Kenta started his pokemon journey.  Normally it would've taken him only a few hours to get to Violet City but now that he had to search to capture pokemon, it took him three days to get there.  His Cyndaquil battled well in capturing some new pokemon as well as getting more experience.  Things were looking up for him; everything was going according to plan.  Now in Violet City, Kenta looked up some information about the gym leader there named Falkner.  The locals mentioned that he's a strong flying type pokemon trainer, someone who had a lot of bird pokemon.  Kenta wish he had a lightning type but he couldn't find one yet, still he felt confident that he could battle Falkner and win with the team he set.

Kenta walked in the pokemon center to have his pokemon recharged.  As he waited for them he sat quietly on a seat nearby.  Looking around there was a bulletin board behind him with all types of articles, one especially about Ash.  Kenta began to read when Nurse Joy approached him with his pokemon.

Nurse Joy:  Here you go Kenta.

Kenta:  Oh thank you.  Nurse Joy, can you tell me what you know about Ash, the vanishing champ.

Nurse Joy:  Ash?  Why would you want to know about him, its old news?

Kenta:  Just curious.

Nurse Joy:  Well, about three years ago he became champion but a few days after he abandoned it.

Kenta:  Well I mean do you know anything of how he started his pokemon journey and stuff.

Nurse Joy:  Oh that.  Well I'm not quiet sure but I remember one of my sisters telling me that he actually was quiet a troublemaker when he started.  He didn't do it on purpose but it just seemed that trouble followed him everywhere he went.  In fact an entire pokemon center blew up when he was visiting.

Kenta:  Blew up!?

Kenta wasn't sure if he could believe Nurse Joy.  How could someone who appeared to be an unstoppable force do something like blow up a pokemon center because of a little trouble?

Kenta:  How could that happen?  I mean its just mind boggling how someone could blow up an entire center.

Nurse Joy:  Like I said, trouble followed him everywhere he went.  He's not a walking disaster its just he was literally being followed by those causing trouble for him and one thing leads to another then soon there's news about a pokemon center being totally blown up.  My guess his start as a pokemon trainer must've been a difficult one.

A bell rang at the counter; a line was starting to form.  Nurse Joy ran back to her post and helped the new visitors.  Kenta thought what he just heard.  If Ash experienced a difficult start then would that mean he'd be stronger in the long run?  But what about the other guy that was from Pallet, Gary?  Did he have just as hard time?

Kenta:  The questions can wait; now that I have all my pokemon back and I can try and earn myself a gym badge.

So thus Kenta leaves the pokemon center and goes to the gym.

*****

Hiro felt tired after traveling as far as he could.  He was somewhere in the forest but he didn't know exactly where.  Not sure where to go, Hiro sat down under a tree and rested.  Before he went into the woods an old man was offering a free map chip for Hiro's pokegear but Hiro being as stubborn as he is just ignored the old man and continued on.  Now he regrets turning away the map chip.  Going either direction wouldn't matter now; they all look the same from where Hiro sat.  While sitting Hiro's pokeball sprung open and out came Totodile.  The small pokemon looked at Hiro and wondered what was troubling his master.

Hiro:  What are you looking at?  I don't remember calling you out.

Totodile just looked at Hiro maybe even grinning at it.

Hiro:  Well since your out you might as well stay out.

Totodile nodded.  Totodile sat next to Hiro and looked right at him again.  Hiro looked back and started to get annoyed.

Hiro:  Would you quit looking at me like that?  It's starting to get annoying.

Totodile looked away.  A few minutes later Totodile looked back at Hiro just staring at him.  Hiro looked back and got angry.

Hiro:  I told you not to look at me.  Geez.

Totodile looked away again.  The two just sat there for a few more minutes when Hiro settled down and leaned against the tree.

Hiro:  Where do you think we should go?

Totodile got up and looked around.  It tried to verbally communicate with Hiro but that proved pointless.  Totodile then pointed in a direction heading south.

Hiro:  You want us to go that way?  How would you know?

Hiro got up and called back Totodile to its pokeball.

Hiro:  Why should I listen?

Despite saying that, Hiro walked in the direction that Totodile pointed him to go.  Just an hour walk and he has arrived to a small village town.  Totodile was right in point in that direction, but how would it know and furthermore why did he trust it.

Hiro:  Oh well doesn't matter now.

The first thing Hiro did was to get a map upgrade for his pokedex before going further.

*****

Gary returned to Viridian City to stock up on supplies.  He noticed that the pokemon gym was still closed; no one was able to find a new gym leader yet.  In time there would be a new one, someone worthy to test pokemon trainers to see if they are worthy of the Earth Badge, one of the hardest badge to get.  While Gary stood in the street looking at the old pokemon gym a friend of his called out to him.

Midori:  Hey Gary!

Gary turned and saw Midori, one of Prof. Oak's students from long ago.  It was around seven years ago that Midori got her pokemon from Prof. Oak, a bulbasaur.  She originally had a goal to compete in the pokemon league but soon dropped out when she couldn't handle the pressure.  Gary looked on at his friend; she has grown up a bit and let her brown hair grow long.  She no longer looked like the little girl that Gary knew when they were students of Prof. Oak but a beautiful young woman.

Gary:  Hi there . . . Midori.

Midori:  How's it hanging?

Gary:  Oh I was just traveling around as usual.  I had to help a friend that needed some help a few days ago.  I'm the only one that knows where he is.  So how are you doing?

Midori:  I'm doing fine.  The last time I saw you were on TV when you were battling Ash for the pokemon championships three years ago.  You sure have grown since then.  

Gary could say the same for her but he didn't, might get a slap or two if he did.

Midori:  I came to Viridian to attend the gym leader academy.

Gary:  Gym leader academy as in a school where you learn to be a gym leader?

Midori:  Y up.  Since Viridian doesn't have a current gym leader I thought maybe I could at least become a gym leader if I can't become a champion.

The idea of running a gym sounded quiet good to Gary.  In fact it was a wonderful idea.  Maybe he could qualify to be a gym leader, this way he'd at least accomplish something all these years.

Gary:  I think I'd like to go the academy too.

Midori:  Are you sure?  It's a two-year course so it'd take a while.

Two years did sound like a long time but Gary was willing to put some time and effort into this, after all, he wasn't doing much these days.  And since Midori is going to the academy as well, they could catch up and find out what each other was doing for the pass few years.

Gary:  I'll go.  But if I become a gym leader here no hard feelings, okay?

Midori:  Nope, if I don't get Viridian I can always try somewhere else and be a gym leader there.

Gary:  Great.  So lets go.

Midori:  You'll have to pay for the tuition now and attend the classes a month from now.  In the meantime I'm going to find me a condo and a job and live here for a while.

Gary:  I'll do that too.  Maybe we can help each other then.

Midori:  Great idea.

The two headed towards the Pokemon Gym Leader Academy and chatted all the way there.  At least now Gary has a new goal rather than nothing.

End of Chapter 3


	5. Return of the Rockets

Chapter 4:  Return of the Rockets

Kenta arrived at Azalea Town after spending nearly a month traveling on the road.  He felt proud of himself getting a Zephyr Badge by defeating Falkner.  Falkner actually knew Kenta and seemed very nice.  Falkner assumed that this was Kenta's very first gym match and gave him an easy time battling; just enough to prove that he does have what it takes.  Now that Kenta has one of the eight badges, Kenta wanted to pursue the other seven.

Among things that Kenta received was Prof Elm's research egg.  His only assistant delivered it before Kenta left Violet City, maybe Kenta would figure out how the mysteries of the egg.  The egg fitted in his bag so it didn't bother him much that he'd to carry a pokemon egg with him, besides it may hatch at anytime and he'd get another pokemon.

Now at Azalea Town Kenta wanted to rest a bit from his long journey to get there.  Upon entering the town he spotted suspicious uniformed people with a giant R as their logo.  One of them even tried to sell Kenta something but Kenta wasn't interested, all he was interested in was getting some rest and having his pokemon recharged.  Once he got to the pokemon center he dropped off his six pokemon with Nurse Joy for a recharge.  Using the PC he wondered if he should change up his party for the gym leader, Bugsy.  Bugsy used a lot of bug type pokemon, this time Kenta has a wide range of pokemon to choose from to give him the advantage.  While he decided how to setup his team he overheard some of the other trainers complaining about something.

Trainer1:  The nerve of that guy, he was going to sell me a slowpoke's tail for an unbelievable price!

Trainer2:  That ain't right.  I hear there's a whole bunch of those creeps down the well just butchering the slowpokes to make a profit of their tails.

Trainer1:  That's cruel and sick.  I pity those poor slowpokes.

Trainer2:  Well why don't we do something about it then?

Trainer1:  I wish I could but I really don't want any trouble.

Trainer2:  Double for me.

Kenta rolled his eyes, lousy rhyme.  The slowpokes having their tails cut off really disturbed Kenta, after traveling for a month with only his pokemon as his company, Kenta realized how valuable pokemon are and that they are to be treated humanely.  The only thing holding Kenta back from going down the slowpoke well was not having a plan.  He had been trained in some martial arts but not a whole lot; just enough to defend, still it was for defense, not offense.  Nurse Joy rang a bell and announced to trainers that Kenta's pokemon were all healed up.

Nurse Joy:  Here ya go Kenta, your pokemon are all refreshed.

Kenta:  Thanks.  Um Nurse Joy, could you tell me something about the slowpoke well?

Nurse Joy:  The slowpoke well is an area were a lot of slowpoke make their home, but recently a group of swindlers appeared and started to use the slowpoke well to sell slowpoke tails.  It's very cruel.  This type of treachery reminds me when Team Rocket was around.

Kenta has heard that name before.  A few years ago Team Rocket was a dominating gang that used and abused pokemon for their own selfish deeds.  The root came from a powerful corporate leader who wanted to make as much money as possible off pokemon.  The pokemon used by Team Rocket also had strange abilities due to genetic altering by their owners.  It seemed like Team Rocket would cause a whole mess of problems till they disappeared three years ago.

Nurse Joy:  Is something the matter Kenta?

Kenta:  Sorry I was just thinking.  Team Rocket, whatever happened to them anyway?

Nurse Joy:  I'm surprise you don't know.  About three years ago the vanishing champion himself single handedly defeated Team Rocket despite with all their genetic altered pokemon and cheat tactics.  The leader was defeated a few times by the vanishing champ, the final time was to earn a Earth Badge and by doing so the leader of Team Rocket disappeared.

Kenta:  Freaky, the leader of Team Rocket disappears then the champion who defeated him disappears.  So Ash was able to do all that.  That's pretty amazing.

Nurse Joy:  Well he's an amazing guy, too bad no one knows where he is now at days.

Kenta felt amazed that Ash was able to influence so many factors in pokemon when he made his journey.  No wonder he was champion, anyone that could single handedly defeat all of Team Rocket surely was champion material.  Kenta reasoned that if he wanted to become a champion he'd have to do the same things Ash did, and if it means defeating Team Rocket then he'll do it as well.  Placing his pokemon on his belt Kenta marched out of the pokemon center and towards the slowpoke cave.

A few steps away from the pokemon center a little girl bumped into Kenta and nearly stumbled.

Kenta:  Whoa, sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going.

Girl:  Its okay.  Are you a pokemon trainer?

Kenta:  Yup.  My name is Kenta.

Girl:  You must help me then.

Kenta:  Help you?  What do you need help in?

Girl:  My grandfather Curt, he went into the slowpoke well to take on Team Rocket but he hasn't come home yet, I'm worried.  Could you go to the slowpoke well and see if he's alright?

Kenta:  Alright I will.  Its kinda dangerous with all these strangers in town, maybe you should go home and wait, I'll bring your grandfather back.

Girl:  Thank you Kenta.

The girl ran back home, now Kenta has another reason why he should go down to the slowpoke cave, Curt's grand daughter is counting on him to bring Curt back safely.

Kenta:  Look out Team Rocket or whoever you are, I'm going to show you I'm a champion too.

*****

Hiro defeated another trainer that he met on the road.  His pokemon were getting stronger and with each battle won they're abilities became more powerful.  Battles became short lived and most of Hiro's pokemon KO'd their opponent in one or two attacks.  Hiro wanted to find that person he bumped into when he first got Totodile.  He wanted to even the score with him and show how much power he has.

Hiro:  I'm going to beat everyone I met and I'm going to be the best champion Johto has ever seen.

After traveling a bit Hiro stopped and decided to use this time to train in improving moves and abilities of his pokemon since there weren't any trainers around.  All his pokemon worked at improving their technique and also sparred with each other but Hiro's Croconaw performed poorly.

Hiro:  What's wrong with you Croconaw, you've got the most experience out of everyone here and your doing the poorest; work harder!

Croconaw moved sluggishly and staggered around as it tried to perform a few hops and jumps, this angered Hiro.  Hiro got up and starred down at Croconaw frustrated at its performance.

Hiro:  How do you expect to beat the next trainer we see if your acting like this, shape up a bit!

Before Hiro could say another word he heard a feminine voice call out from a distance.  A beautiful lady with long brown hair styled in a small pigtailed fashion approached him.  She had a certain grace that amazed Hiro for a moment but her sweetness was not to be seen, she scolded Hiro for yelling at his pokemon.

Jasmine:  How could you work your poor Croconaw this hard when it's sick!  You should be ashamed of yourself.  This poor thing is ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Hiro:  I um . . . I didn't know.

Jasmine:  Not knowing is a sign of a poor trainer.

Her words were harsh and Hiro didn't want to accept what he just heard, but he knew it was true.

Jasmine helped Croconaw by giving it some medical herbs that worked well for sick pokemon.  After examining Croconaw Jasmine concluded that it was only going through a small cold and should be better within days.

Jasmine:  Your Croconaw only has a cold, just give it some of these herbs three times a day as needed and make sure it doesn't battle or train till it feels better.

Hiro:  Oh um sure.

Jasmine:  I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I just get upset at trainers who push their pokemon to death without even considering how the pokemon felt.  We got on the wrong foot, let me introduce myself, my name is Jasmine and you are?

Hiro:  Hiro.

Jasmine:  Alright Hiro, its nice meeting you.  Be sure to take care of your pokemon and yourself and maybe we'll bump into each other again okay?  Bye!

Jasmine walked away on her way towards somewhere.  Hiro looked in the direction she went, he felt confused for a moment.  Normally he'd feel angry having someone yell at him and saying he was a poor trainer but something about Jasmine caught his attention.  It was probably her looks; she does look beautiful with a nice shapely body, her princess style hairstyle, and dressed in a pure as a pearl white dress.  Another thing Hiro noticed was her beautiful dark green eyes that glittered when he looked at her, it was hypnotizing.

Hiro:  Jasmine.  I'll remember her.

*****

In Cerulean City at Misty's house, Ash looked at the afternoon paper and read an article about a rumor that Team Rocket was regrouping.  Sightings of Team Rocket members are seen all over and crime activity was raised up considerable.  More than likely this could mean the return of Team Rocket.

Ash:  Hey Misty, according to this newspaper Team Rocket may come back.

Misty walked in holding a basket of laundry.

Misty:  Then why don't you go beat them like you did a few years ago?

Misty set the laundry basket down near Ash and sat near him.  She started to fold laundry and Ash joined in.

Ash:  If it gets out of hand then I'll try.  I'm sure its just speculation; some rocket loyalists are die hard, they won't go down even if their leader isn't there anymore.

Misty:  Yeah I understand, but if Giovanni does come back.

Ash:  I'll be ready for him.

Ash grabbed a piece of laundry and looked at it, Misty snatched it away from him and made an annoyed expression, Ash smiled back and chuckled.

Misty:  Pervert.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Rivalries

Chapter 5:  Rivalries

Kenta recalled Quilava to its pokeball; he had just beaten Bugsy for a Hive Badge.  Bugsy wasn't surprise that Kenta won, he had a good team against his bug team.  There were still a lot of things Bugsy needed to learn about being a gym leader.  This month was the anniversary when he became a gym leader three years ago and he still needed to refine his battling skills to test opponents who wish a Hive Badge.

Bugsy:  You have earned yourself a Hive Badge.  You battle pretty nicely; I had no advantage what so ever.

Kenta:  Is that good?

Bugsy:  Ofcourse, tactics is everything!  Know your opponent well and you can make it all the way to the pokemon league.

Kenta:  Thanks; well I'm going to the next gym, do you know where that is?

Bugsy walked over to a giant map of the land and looked around to find Goldenrod City.  He found it quickly since Goldenrod is a huge city; now to plot out a path to get there.

Bugsy:  What you might have to do is go through the Ilex Forest and Goldenrod would be a stones throw away.

From the way the path looked Kenta assumed it may take another month to travel.  All the traveling he's done made him feel home sick but the adventure of collecting gym badges made him feel free like a bird.  Things were looking very bright, this was his second badge in his eight-badge journey and also he defeated Team Rocket in the slowpoke well; quiet an impressive accomplishment so far.

Kenta:  By the way Bugsy, do you know anything about Ash?

Bugsy smiled and looked around his gym, it was because of Ash's win in the pokemon league that gave him inspiration to open his gym.

Bugsy:  Ash is like a hero to me.  When I was younger I tried in the Pokemon League but didn't do too well against people who were twice my age.  I soon quit and wanted to hang up my days as being a pokemon trainer.  I was easily discouraged back then, if I failed I didn't want to try again.  During the final night tournament when a new champion is crowned I saw Ash battle hard to win.  Someone his age defeated everyone even those who were three or four times older, it was amazing.  I probably couldn't make it in the pokemon league but I got a new goal and that was to be a gym leader and here I am today.

Kenta:  Ash influenced you too?  So far Ash had influenced everyone in a way.

Bugsy:  Yup.  Too bad he disappeared from the scene.

Kenta stored away his newly earned badge in a case and packed it away.  He waved good-bye to Bugsy as he left the gym.  Just as he exited out there was someone waiting for him and he didn't look happy.

Hiro walked towards Kenta and held out a pokeball.  Kenta looked back at Hiro still angered that he stole a pokemon from his teacher.  It's been awhile since that day but the aggression was still there.  Reaching for a pokeball, Kenta selected his Quilava and got ready to summon it.

Hiro:  I've been waiting awhile till you showed up.  I'm here to settle the score between you and I.

Kenta:  What score?

Hiro:  You bested me when we battled that first time, now I will best you!

Kenta:  You trying to be my rival or something?

Hiro:  You could say that.  But now its time to begin!  Choose your best pokemon and battle!

*****

Gary wrote a few more notes before leaving the classroom, Midori waited for him outside.  Once done Gary walked out and Midori walked beside him.  She was amazed how much work and dedication Gary was putting into this career in being a Gym Leader, she wished she had the same zeal.

Midori:  Your sure putting a lot of effort into this.

Gary:  Why should I have it any other way?  Even in my earlier youthful days as a traveling pokemon trainer I put everything I had into becoming the best.  I was cocky and full of confidence but I always did my best.

Midori:  Well you are the best.

Gary:  Nah, there's someone else that's better than me.  I can never be like him.

Midori:  You mean Ash right?

Gary:  Yeah.  My former rival.

A voice called out to Gary to the side of him.  He looked and there stood Ash standing next to Misty.  Gary smiled and approached Ash.

Gary:  Well if it isn't the worlds biggest Rash.

Ash:  Nice to see you too Gay-Re.

They exchanged hugs and laughed, it's been a few months since they saw each other.  Ash and Misty traveled to Viridian City to visit a one-day sell at one of the local malls and as they headed there they spotted Gary walking around.  Gary introduced Midori who Ash recognized as one of Pallet Town's pokemon trainers.  They conversed with all type of small details since their last meeting.  Midori talked about the start of her being a pokemon trainer but was unable to collect all eight-gym badges.  It was a long and difficult road that soon became to rough for her to take.  She wished she were more like Gary or Ash who actually made it as far as Pokemon League and even defeated the elite four.  Ash remembered those earlier days when competition was hot and heavy, giving him so full of life and purpose.

Gary:  I wanted to become the best but Ash had to prove he was the better.

Ash:  One of my goals was to beat your ass and then be pokemon master.

They all chuckled.  Gary wished that they were at that age again where they could compete against each other, Ash wanted that too but since Ash had accomplished his goal and Gary needed to discover more about Pokemon, their rivalry ended.

Ash:  It's a shame we're no longer rivals, I really want to compete against someone who can beat me.

Gary:  I'm sure there'll be someone who will.

Ash:  Those days of competition where someone could actually beat us are long gone.  I really wish I could be given strong competition again.

Gary:  Don't worry Ash, you will.  You maybe a champ but there's always someone else out there.

Misty smiled at the two, they were always talking about their pasts and never seem to get bored of the topic.  She got their attention by waving at their faces and then pointed towards the mall.

Misty:  Why are we standing around here, let's go!

They all shrugged and headed towards the mall.  Misty then whispered to Gary, thanking him

Misty:  Thanks for bringing Ash back the other day.

Gary:  No problem.

*****

Hiro recalled his pokemon and grinned with satisfaction.  He had beaten Kenta on a one on one battle between his Croconaw and his Quilava.  Now having beaten Kenta, Hiro wanted to continue his journey to beat everyone and gain absolute power.

Kenta:  Your strong Hiro, I can't wait to go against you in a competition even if you did steal that pokemon.

Hiro's grin faded as he turned back towards Kenta and glared right at him.

Hiro:  Competition?  What are you talking about?

Kenta:  I see how strong you are as a trainer and I'd like to battle you in the pokemon league when we get there.  Then we can see which one of us is better.  I have to admit, your very good even though your dishonest.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at Kenta, apparently this wasn't over or atleast not to Kenta.  Having beaten him only once has proved nothing, but in a real competition Hiro can officially claim that he is better and stronger.  Grinning again Hiro walked away from Kenta going to find a way to get better.

Hiro:  We'll see who can make it there, Kenta.

Hiro vanished out of sight.  Kenta felt a burning determination within him, though he may have lost to Hiro this time he wanted to get better so he could beat him the next time he sees him.  It would take a lot of training but Kenta was up to the task.

Kenta:  Hiro is much stronger than I thought he would be.  If I can't even beat him then I'm probably not as good as I should be.

Dusting himself off, Kenta headed towards the Ilex forest, this would be a good time to start improving.

*****

In an underground meeting place, Team Rocket loyalists all gathered together to report their recent defeat against a powerful pokemon trainer.  A monitor turned on revealing two of the higher ranted Team Rocket Executives.  The loyalists saluted and awaited their executive leader's command.  Executive1 looked serious as well as beautiful.  Her shoulder length red hair shimmered where as the rest of her face appeared to be clouded in the shadows.  Executive2 appeared to be a handsome man with long blue shoulder length hair; he also remained in the shadows.

Executive1:  What is your report?

One of the Team Rocket grunts explained how they were defeated so their slowpoke plan failed.  The two executives acted surprised that a single trainer could do all this yet they've known what a single trainer could do.  Three years ago a boy defeated the entire Team Rocket organization, now history was repeating itself.

Executive2:  No matter.  Concentrate with the next plan and hope for the success.

Executive1:  The outcome of our plans will result in the boss coming back or not so do your best.

Executive2:  We want our original boss back to lead Team Rocket, that is the main goal, and don't forget that.

The monitor turned off.  The remaining Team Rocket loyalists headed towards the briefing room, it was time to move on.

In the office of the main two executives, the male executive turned towards the statue of Giovanni and looked right at it.  He wished for the return of his boss.  A Meowth walked into the office and presented some reports.

Meowth:  Here's our latest budget report, not something you'd really want to look at since that slowpoke well plan didn't do to well.  Ha, I made funny!

The female executive walked over and threatened Meowth.  She wasn't in the mood for bad puns and jokes.

Executive1:  That wasn't funny Meowth.  At this rate history will repeat itself and our boss will not return.  After all the hard work we put into keeping Team Rocket alive we are threatened by another twerp who will ruin us again.

Executive2:  I hope our boss comes back at the speed of light.  We really need him.

Meowth:  That's right.

End of Chapter 5


	7. Ai

Chapter 6:  Ai "Love"

Kenta stood outside the Goldenrod Gym wondering what to do next.  The doors were closed but the sign read open.  Things didn't add up and or maybe someone forgot to either switch the sign to close or open the doors.  Whatever the reason it was a waste of time to just stand around and do nothing.  Before Kenta left he heard a cry for help above and then a long scream.  A shadow formed around Kenta and gotten darker and darker till he felt something land on him.  The impact knocked the air out of Kenta knocking him out for the moment.  A girl had fallen from the sky and landed right on him, she was alright but Kenta hurt all over.

Whitney:  Oh my, I'm so sorry, are you okay?

Kenta:  Uhhhh . . . what hit me?

Whitney:  I'm sorry, I fell from the window while I was cleaning it.

Whitney got off Kenta and looked at him, he appeared knocked out with his eyes in a dizzy whirl.  Whitney dragged him inside and placed him on a sofa trying to wake him up.

Whitney:  Hey are you alright?  Speak to me.

Kenta opened his eyes and saw a girl wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.  He got up and examined himself if anything was broken.  He appeared to be fine, just the wind knocked right out of him.  He sat up and rubbed his head.

Kenta:  So um what happened again?

Whitney:  I sort of fell from the second floor window while I was cleaning it.  Today I'm suppose to clean the gym and whenever I wash the windows I sometimes fall out.

Kenta:  Huh, it happens occasionally?

Whitney:  I'm thinking more of an all the time but I'm fine, I usually wear padding in my clothes.  I'm so sorry I landed on you.

Kenta didn't know if he was still dizzy or if this girl was the real dizzy one but something just didn't quiet add up.  This looked more comical than it was dangerous.  Standing up and placing his cap on again, Kenta looked around to see where he was.  There was a sign that read, Goldenrod Gym.

Kenta:  So this is the Goldenrod Gym, may I ask who's the gym leader here?

Whitney:  If your asking me out I may consider it since you saved me back there.  Plus you're awfully cute, what's your name?

Kenta:  Huh, what are you talking about?  And my name is Kenta.

Whitney:  What a cute name.  Alright well since your asking, when would you like to go out?

Kenta:  Hold it!  What are you talking about?  I'm confused.

Whitney:  Well you asked who's the gym leader right?  Obviously you're here to try and get a date with me.  Its no use trying to play dumb, that's why I locked the door just to keep those wanting to date me out while I clean.  But for you I'll make an exception, how's tonight?

Kenta shook his head in confusion and scratched it.  This girl that just landed on him a few minutes ago was already making a date for him in which he didn't agree to yet.

Kenta:  Wait, wait, wait, I think your misunderstanding.  I'm not here to ask for a date.  I'm here to battle for a pokemon gym badge.  And who are you anyway?

Whitney:  I'm the ultra cute girl of Goldenrod, the gorgeous gym leader, Whitney.

Kenta:  Houston?

Whitney:  NO!  Though I get that lame joke a lot.  So what did you say you wanted?

Frustrated, Kenta felt like tearing apart his cap and grinding it with his teeth.

Kenta:  A battle for a Plain Badge.

Whitney:  Oh, is that all.  Well how about you take me out to dinner and I'll give you the badge.

Kenta:  What!?  No, I want to earn it in a pokemon battle.

Whitney:  Well alright, rules are rules.  But you owe me a date later.

Kenta:  Let's just battle so I can win a badge.  And after I owe you nothing!  I don't owe you a date, a dinner, a movie, or even a ridiculous thing like a bike that I possible stole from you and trashed it while running from a flock of wild spearows!

*****

Ash:  Achooo!!

Misty handed Ash a tissue after the huge sneeze.  Ash blew his nose and checked himself if he was getting sick.

Misty:  Are you okay?  Maybe you're coming down with something.

Ash shook his head, he didn't feel sick.

Ash:  Maybe someone is talking about me.

Misty returned to her scrapbook collection, pasting on recent pictures they took while they visited Viridian City.  She glued on a picture she took of Gary and his friend Midori, from the looks of it they may start dating.

Misty:  Hey Ash, do you think Gary likes Midori?

Ash:  Yup, positive.

Misty:  How do you know?

Ash:  Cause he treats her like a lady and a friend.  Whenever Gary doesn't like a girl he usually impresses her, but if it's a girl he likes, he befriends her and treats her properly or atleast like a really good friend.

Misty:  So how do you know this?

Ash:  Oh I just know.

Ash was basing his theory on his own judgment.  In the past there were some nice girls he met that were cute and beautiful but he forgot about them after awhile.  Misty on the other hand had been his friend since the day he started his journey and even though they had their ups and downs he later appreciated her and treated her more properly or at least nothing overly improper.  It was a known fact they'd bicker about the smallest thing and get into arguments but they'd kiss and make up quicker than most people.  It was once said that people always hurt the one they love the most, which greatly applies to Ash and Misty.

Misty:  Okay I'm done, wanna see the scrap book, I kept all sorts of neat things in here since we first met.

Misty handed Ash the album.  Looking over some of the pictures and articles and also flat paper souvenirs, Ash reminisced over the good times of their adventures together.  There was a picture of the destroyed bike that once belonged to Misty, she took a picture of it to remind Ash that he owed her a bike, and even to this day he still owes her that bike.

Flipping through the pages there were some nice pictures of when Brock first joined.  He cooked, cleaned, and took care of them like he did with his brothers and sisters.  Brock became one of their best friends and also their leader when adventuring around.  Being the older one and slightly wiser not to mention the guy did the most chores, Brock gave real encouragement and fun to Ash and Misty, also being a chaperon to the two.

Ash:  Ah I remember all these times.  We traveled everywhere, to all sorts of different places.

Misty:  Yup.

A few more pages down and there were pictures when they were at the orange islands with Tracey.  There was a picture where they were wearing lei's and standing next to two hula dancers.  Other pictures showed when they traveled to different islands and seeing new parts and cities.  With Brock gone for the time being, Tracey had become a nice traveling companion.  He wasn't as useful as Brock but he knew how to get around not to mention his sketches and art was something amusing to look at.  In the scrap book there were several sketches and doodles that Tracey gave, most of them of pokemon but a good amount of sketches of them traveling around.  One sketch Tracey drew embarrassed both Ash and Misty at that time.  It was both of them sitting in a tree, kissing.  Even if Misty didn't approve of it at that time, she kept it safe in her scrapbook.

Further down the scrapbook as they got older Ash realized how much closer he and Misty had gotten till they eventually got more intimate with one another.  They were still young when they realized they were drawn to each other and with each passing day they became closer as friends and also as lovers.

Ash:  These are nice, I never realized how much I liked you back then until . . .

Misty:  Until a kiss?

Ash:  Yeah.  

Misty:  Like this one?

Misty moved closer to Ash, sat on his lap and faced him.  She closed her eyes and moved closer to his lips and then kissed him tenderly.  Once they finished kissing they looked at each other and smiled.  Misty always seemed to shed a tear or two whenever she kisses Ash.

Ash:  You always have such sweet Silver Tears.

Misty:  And you have a bright Golden Smile.

The scrapbook fell to the floor among other things.

*****

Hiro woke up in a hospital bed with his head bandaged up.  Sitting up he looked around wondering what happened to him.  A gentle hand eased him back into bed and a caring voice spoke to him.

Jasmine:  Easy, you shouldn't try to get up yet.

Hiro:  Huh, it's you?  What are you doing here?

Jasmine checked around Hiro to make sure everything was fine before she began to tell how Hiro ended up in the hospital.

Jasmine:  I found you passed out in a dark cave.  You were seriously injured on your head and there was a pool of blood where you laid, I was afraid you were dead.

Hiro recalled the last thing he remembered before blacking out.  He ventured into a dark cave to train in complete darkness and also if there were any good pokemon to capture, he'd also do that as well.  While in there he couldn't see anything, while he wandered aimlessly eyes started to glow that terrified him.  He ran towards where he came but then that was it.

Hiro:  I think I must've bumped my head while running out of the dark cave.

Jasmine:  What were you doing in there in the first place?

Hiro:  I was going to train and capture some pokemon but since it was too dark to see . . .

Jasmine:  That was very careless of you; you should bring something to light your way, or atleast a pokemon that has some illuminating feature.

Hiro rolled his eyes; he wasn't in the mood for a lecture.  Before he could yell out shut up he felt those gentle hands of Jasmine touch his own.

Jasmine:  Please be more careful.

Sensing her concern over him, Hiro eased up and forgot about yelling.  He looked at Jasmine; she was still holding his hand and had it next to her cheek.  It appeared that she was praying for the recovery of Hiro or for him to be careful next time.  Hiro looked closely at Jasmine, he noticed that she started to shed a tear.  This was shocking to Hiro, no one has ever cried for him, and all this just because he bumped his head in the dark cave.  According to Hiro, Jasmine's tears looked . . . 

Hiro:  Like silver.  Silver Tears.

Jasmine looked at Hiro wondering what he just said.  Hiro dismissed his previous expression and returned to his cocky intimidating look.

Hiro:  What!

Jasmine:  Oh, I thought I heard you say something.

Hiro:  You know you could leave whenever you want.

Jasmine:  I'm choosing to stay here until your better.

Hiro:  But why?

Jasmine:  I'm just worried, from the hard blow you took you may need some help for awhile.  I'm going to stay with you till your better.

Hiro:  How . . .

Jasmine:  . . . annoying?

Hiro:  . . . nice.

Hiro relaxed in his bed thinking of a saying that he once heard.  "A girl that sheds Silver Tears is a girl in love."

End of Chapter 6


	8. Traveling Companions

Chapter 7:  Traveling Companions

Kenta looked at his pokegear to view a map.  It was just a few more miles till he reaches Olivine City and the next Gym Badge.  Since he started on his journey he always had his pokemon to keep him company but now he has an annoying red hair girl following him around just for the sake of being with him.  Kenta easily defeated Whitney because she was being too distracted with Kenta to even think straight.  Despite Kenta being strongly against the idea of Whitney wanting to follow him around, he really had no choice in the matter.

Kenta:  Just a bit more and we probably can reach there by night.

Whitney sat on a rock and rested, her legs felt sore and she felt exhausted.

Whitney:  Can we take a few minutes break I'm tired.

Kenta:  I don't even know why you decided to follow me; a city girl like yourself should stay in the city and not in the open fields like where we are.

Whitney:  But after what you told me during dinner I felt like exploring.

Kenta regretted telling Whitney about his travels so far.  After he had won his badge from Whitney, she insisted that they go out to dinner in celebration of his win, to Kenta this was more of a date trap.  However he had to go or he wouldn't get the badge.  During dinner he told of the day he left not knowing if he'd ever make it as a pokemon trainer in search for gym badges.  Among things that he bragged about was his victory over Team Rocket, which highly impressed Whitney.  So now that Whitney became interested in the life of a wandering trainer, she assigned a new gym leader and followed Kenta around in his travels, something that Kenta didn't quiet want.

Kenta:  Are you rested yet?

Whitney:  Just five more minutes.

Kenta sighed, at this rate it may take him five years to get to the pokemon league.  While waiting for Whitney, Kenta thought about his future goals.  Once he got all the gym badges then he can go straight to the pokemon league games and compete.  Maybe if he does well enough he can place in the top ten or even top five.  There was a slight hope that he may even perform well enough to compete against all four of the elite four and then the reigning champion, Lance.  That would be very interesting, his first year at the pokemon league games and he manages to defeat the elite four and then Lance.  Being crowned the new champion and given the title pokemon master would be such an honor.  He dismissed his daydreaming knowing that it would be a hard long shot to accomplish all that and realistically he needed to still earn all the badges.  It's been nearly half a year since he left home; this was going to be a long journey.

Whitney:  Alright I'm ready.

Kenta:  Okay, lets go.

Kenta smiled as he walked towards town.  Whitney wondered why Kenta was smiling so oddly, he had such a cheerful glee and a confident one too.  It appeared to be he has the look of a winner, the Golden Smile.  Kenta continued to smile envisioning himself in the pokemon league and doing well, maybe the vanishing champ will even be there to watch him perform.

*****

Hiro traveled along the beach area looking at the view.  It wasn't as much the surf, the ocean, or the tropical trees but the swimsuit girls that were sunbathing and swimming.  Glancing over to where Hiro was looking Jasmine tried to figure out what he was looking at.  All she saw was a beach full of people having fun.  Maybe Hiro wanted to take a break from adventuring and have some fun for a change.

Jasmine:  Hiro, I've noticed that you're paying a lot of attention to the beach, any reason why?

Hiro:  Oh um nothing.  Just watching the view.

Jasmine looked again, it was a nice view but nothing overly spectacular; then again her hometown is near the coast so seeing this isn't that special for her.  Hiro kept looking at the beach with a sly smile and paying close attention, perhaps he did want a time for recreation.

Jasmine:  Hiro, I was thinking maybe you'd like to take a break and spend some time at the beach.

Hiro stopped and turned towards Jasmine.  Looking right at her he tried to envision her in some of the sexy swimsuits he'd seen but he couldn't.  Jasmine is a very innocent sweet girl with a polite way.  She would probably be conservative in dressing in a swimsuit, not showing much off and probably too shy to try.  A one-piece swimsuit that isn't too tight would probably be what she'd wear.  Hiro weighed the pros and cons of taking a break from his journey and decided that it would be nice to take a break, the only other time he had any type of rest was when he was in the hospital and that wasn't fun at all.

Jasmine:  Um Hiro, excuse me.

Hiro:  I was just thinking.  Alright, we'll stop here for now since you recommended we take a break.  What we're wearing is hardly beach attire so I'm going to go change, why don't you go find us a spot while I also get us some refreshments.

Jasmine:  Okay.

Hiro headed towards the beach facility dressing room and locker area.  He changed into his swimming trunks and put away his things but kept his pokebelt with him.  There was a concession stand just outside the locker area, perfectly place to get the snacks.  He walked onto the beach looking around for Jasmine but couldn't spot her.  Then a voice called out to him from the side.  There he saw a sexy figured two-piece tight bikini girl with long brown hair calling his name.  He smiled and walked towards her.  

Jasmine:  I found a good spot right here Hiro.  Oh how nice of you to get me a drink.

Hiro:  Um yeah.  Jasmine?

Jasmine:  Yes?  Something up?

Hiro blinked a few times.  The innocent girl that he thought he saw in Jasmine turned out to be a well figured bikini beach model that showed more than enough to appeal to the eyes.

Jasmine:  Is something on me?

Jasmine tried to figure out why Hiro was looking at her so oddly.  She tried to dust of whatever he was looking and but couldn't find it.

Jasmine:  Where is it?

Hiro:  . . . chest . . .

Jasmine:  On my chest?

She began to try and dust off whatever Hiro saw and hoped she got it off.  Hiro gulped, this wasn't exactly what he was expecting but there's no reason to complain.

Jasmine:  Did I get it out?

Hiro nodded.

Jasmine:  Okay.  Could you put some sun tanning lotion on me, I usually have a hard time with my back.

Hiro:  Sure sure.

Hiro was more than willing.  After getting a good amount he rubbed her back with the lotion making sure to get every area.  How tempting it was to pull her swimsuit off to see what she has under there but he may end up dead in the sand.  Once every part was covered with the sun tanning lotion, Hiro made his way to her shoulders and gave her a massage.  She relaxed as Hiro's firm hands rubbed some tension away.

Jasmine:  That's nice Hiro, thank you.

Hiro:  I'm at your service.

Jasmine:  Your being awfully nice to me today, any reason why?

Hiro:  No reason.

Actually it was because of her nice swimsuit and sexy body.

Jasmine:  Oh, guess you're nicer than I thought you were.  You always seem so head strong and full of power.  I guess when you take a break you're actually very nice.

Hiro stopped for a moment to think about what Jasmine had said.  It was the very first time anyone had ever called him nice.  He was always known to be a punk, a really bully as well, and just plain cold.  Yet this girl actually finds the good points in him and calls him nice.  Maybe he is nice when he wants to be.

Jasmine:  Alright I'll do you next.

*****

In Viridian City at the Gym Leader Academy, everyone looked for their name on the posting to see how well they scored in the written exams.  Gary searched around but couldn't find his name.

Gary:  This isn't funny, how can my name be misplaced.

Midori:  I don't see it anywhere on this column or this one, are you sure you wrote your name correctly?

Gary:  Positive.

Midori:  I'll help keep looking after I get a drink.

Midori turned the corner to get a drink from the water fountain when she noticed the other names on the other wall around the corner.  They were very few names listed and Gary's name was there.

Midori:  Hey Gary, I found your name.

Gary turned the corner to see a pointing Midori.  Gary has scored one of the highest in the school and is under the advance class category.

Midori:  I didn't know you were in the advance class, I thought we were all the same.

Gary:  I thought so too so why am I listed here?

One of the instructors passed by so Gary called him over.  He inquired about his results as to why he is in the advance class.

Instructor:  If you're not in the advance class before, you are now.  This means you can move on to the next level on next term.

Midori:  Hey that's great!  I'm so happy for you Gary.  Being an advance class is a great honor.  Not only are you like a role model for the other students, you'll also have a higher chance in applying for the higher ranked gyms in the land.

Gary:  Really, I didn't know that.  Well let's go celebrate then.

Midori:  Great lets go to that new restaurant that recently opened, my treat.

Gary:  Whatever you say.

*****

Misty stood at her end of the gym waiting for the next move by the challenging trainer.  So far Misty has the lead with all her pokemon still active whereas the challenger only has two.  Ash watched by the sidelines examining the trainer's ability.  The challenger didn't appear to have much experience and good tactics with attacks, Misty will more than likely win.  Ash saw himself within the challenger; the challenger was no older than twelve and was already competing for gym badges, too bad he'll need more skill if he wants to beat Misty.

The match ended with Misty as the victor, the challenger felt disappointed that he didn't win but as soon as Misty wanted to encourage the challenger to try harder next time another person had the same idea.  This challenger has a female companion that appeared to be near his age and talked to him about tactics and battles plans for the next attempt.  The two trainers left the gym debating about skill over strength.  Ash stood up from the stands and walked towards Misty with a smile.

Ash:  Those two looked like us when we were younger.

Misty:  I guess that boy has a companion that'll help him ever way she can.  That's so cute.

Ash:  Yup.  About the match, I think you were being a bit hard on him.

Misty:  Gotta be hard if ya want a trainer to be tough as nails.  A few loses help the trainer to grow and become stronger, kinda like you when you started out.

Ash:  And look at me now, an unchallenged former champion who doesn't know what to do now.

Misty:  Well first off why don't you help me clean up.

Ash:  Alright.  You know Misty, I don't think there'll be very much people in the pokemon league anymore.

Misty:  What makes you say that?

Ash:  At this rate no one could possible win against you and even if they did, what if Gary became a gym leader at Viridian City, no trainer could possible make it to the pokemon league if they can't even beat the gym leaders.

Misty chuckled, Ash was right, she has been a bit serious when battling and Ash's influence on her had greatly increased her own capabilities.

Misty:  What about Brock?

Ash:  He's alright but he gets too distracted if he faces a cute opponent.

Misty:  Yeah, some gym leaders.  Not that I'm directing this to myself but some gym leaders should be more serious about their gym leading duties rather than go chase of the most good looking person they see and try to go out on dates with them.

*****

Whitney:  ACHOOOO!!!

Kenta handed Whitney a tissue.

Kenta:  Are you okay?  Maybe traveling around isn't such a good idea for a city girl like you.

Whitney:  I'm perfectly alright!  My allergies must be acting up.

The two rested in the pokemon center in Olivine City.  There was news that the gym leader was currently out and no one knew when she'd be back.  This stopped Kenta's adventure for the time being.  With nothing better to do Kenta wanted to look around and wait till the gym leader comes back.

Kenta:  Since the gym leader isn't here, lets take a break and hit the sites.

Whitney:  I'm for that.

Just as Kenta was leaving the pokemon center, he looked out the window towards the sea.  There he faintly saw someone traveling at great speeds on their pokemon.  Their speed was so great it created a long wave through the waters, whoever they were they must be in a great hurry.

*****

Hiro hung onto his Feraligator as it swam as fast as it could through the ocean.  Hopefully he'd catch up with that guy who kidnapped Jasmine.  It was hard to believe this was happening and even more so he why he was doing this but there was no time to think now.  The training and effort in making his Feraligator as strong as possible is put to the test.  Hopefully its strong enough and fast enough, for it wasn't then Jasmine is in great danger.

End of Chapter 7


	9. Real Skill

Chapter 8:  Real skill

Hiro's Feraligator pushed hard to jet as fast it could to catch up with Jasmine's kidnapper.  As Hiro held on with all his strength he kept asking himself how did this happen.  It only happened a few minutes ago but it felt like hours.  Details were crystal clear of how it happened.

Jasmine got a call on her pokegear; apparently it was an emergency since Jasmine had to excuse herself from their day off together.  Their time relaxing on the beach had been a good two hours, enough time to socialize, play a game in the water, and also have a snack.  Hiro packed up the beach equipment to return to the rental shop and Jasmine went to change.  Even if Jasmine said that she could go alone, Hiro wanted to follow along.  When Hiro finished changing and walked out to meet Jasmine there he saw someone grab her by the wrist and drag her away by force.  Hiro rushed towards Jasmine and gave chase to the seaport just in time to see the direction of where Jasmine's kidnapper was headed.

Hiro felt the rush of adrenaline flow through his body as he summoned out his Feraligator.  Jumping on its back he rushed towards the direction that the kidnapper was headed.  There was hell to pay when he caught up.

Hiro:  Come'on Feraligator, we must catch up!  Give it your all!

Feraligator jetted forward as fast as it could, his sense was telling him that they were closing in.

Jasmine sat down in the speedboat worried to what was going to happen to her.  Her kidnapper is someone she'd known before, someone very dangerous.

Hotori:  Relax Jasmine, you and I will be together again.

Jasmine:  I never wanted to be with you!!

Hotori:  You'll learn to want to be with me.

Jasmine wish she had never met Hotori a year ago.  Hotori was a former classmate of Jasmine when they were on their senior year at the Pokemon Gym Leader Academy.  He helped Jasmine with her studies and they use to date.  It was during one study session when Hotori tried to make a move on Jasmine but Jasmine refused.  Her pure and innocent ways frustrated Hotori greatly and tried to push himself onto her.  Fortunately Jasmine escaped and reported the misconduct of Hotori, which lead to him being expelled.

Back on the beach before Jasmine was kidnapped, she received a call from a nurse joy that was attending to a sick pokemon in the lighthouse.  The only way to cure this sickness was a special potion that was only sold in Cinawood, which was across the ocean.  After Jasmine changed and got her things Hotori must've remembered her then followed her to the seaport and that is where he kidnapped her.  Taking the speedboat that was available for Jasmine to get to Cinawood, Hotori jetted out as fast as he could to find a place where he and Jasmine could be alone.

Jasmine:  What are you going to do to me?

Hotori:  Nothing you won't enjoy.  I'll forgive you for having me expelled from the academy, that is, I'll accept your apology when you and I . . .

Hiro:  Jasmine!!

Hotori looked behind of the boat, there was someone riding a Feraligator after them.  It was a young teen wearing black and has long red hair.  Hotori assumed that this person chasing after them was Jasmine's new love interest.  Feeling wrathful he slapped Jasmine with the back of his hand, jealous of their pursuer.

Hotori:  You betrayed me!  How could you have found someone else!

Jasmine looked behind her, there she saw Hiro chasing after her trying to rescue her.

Jasmine:  Hiro!

Hotori pushed the throttle forward pushing the speedboat to go faster.  He'd out run that Hiro guy and have Jasmine all to himself.  Hiro's Feraligator matched speeds with the speedboat and started to catch up with it.  Hotori, frustrated tried to lose Hiro by driving in a swerve but Hiro followed through.

Hotori:  How annoying!

Hotori grabbed a pokeball from his belt and summoned out an Ivysaur.

Hotori:  Ivysaur use razor leaf on that Feraligator and slow it down!

Razor leafs flew out of the speedboat and headed right at Hiro.  Feraligator dodged most of the attacks however some connected.

Hiro:  Feraligator do bubblebeam and knock those leafs away!!

The stream of bubbles knocked the leafs off course.  Hotori felt frustrated so he turned around to summon another pokemon, this time it was an Electabuzz.

Hotori:  Strike him down with thunderbolt!  Ivysaur keep trying razor leaf.

Feraligator dodged as much as it could to avoid every attack, it was very difficult and it started to get tired.  It dived under water a few times but couldn't stay under for long because of Hiro.  Things were getting dangerous as Feraligator started to feel very exhausted.  A few razor leafs flew in and scratched Feraligator upper body reducing it's concentration.

Hiro:  Hang in there we have to stop them!

Hotori:  Be a good boy and just leave us alone!

As Hotori commanded his pokemon to stop Hiro he didn't pay any attention to where he was going.  Jasmine saw the hard coral reefs only a few yards away; she got up then jumped out.  Hiro saw Jasmine fall off the speedboat and immediately had Feraligator stop to get Jasmine.

Hiro:  Jasmine!  Quickly grab my hand!

Jasmine reached for Hiro and grabbed on.  Hotori noticed that Jasmine had jumped out and wondered why.  He turned around to see he was approaching some reefs at great speed.  Feeling a sudden dread, Hotori closed his eyes awaiting the crash.  The speedboat slammed into the reefs ripping the bottom out.  The boat also flew upwards then got trashed by the reefs, which lead to Hotori catapulting into the air and landing in the water.  Hiro and Jasmine saw this, they didn't know if they should go over to see if that guy was alright but he probably got what he deserved.

Hiro:  Are you okay?  What was that all about?

Jasmine:  A long story but I'm glad you saved me.  I didn't expect you to save me.

Hiro:  I saw you being dragged by that guy and I thought you were being kidnapped.  Who was that guy anyway?

Jasmine:  Just no one worth worrying about.  Lets go Hiro; I just want to get out of here.

Hiro:  Alright, sure.  Where to?

Jasmine:  Cinawood, there's something I need to pick up.  And Hiro . . . thanks.

Jasmine close to Hiro and lightly kissed him on his cheek.  Hiro didn't know how to feel, he felt relieved and excited all at once and looking back at Jasmine he noticed her Silver Tears.

*****

Kenta handed Whitney a caramel apple as they watched the pokemon performance festival somewhere in Olivine.  The pokemon all did well in performing their acts, the crowd applauded loudly for the talent.  Kenta felt impressed, he didn't know pokemon could do such tricks.

Whitney:  Oh that's so cute!  I totally like that Natu act.

Kenta:  I guess these trainers train their pokemon to do performances rather than battle, which is pretty neat.

Whitney:  Yup, pokemon acts takes just as much time and effort as battling.

The last performers took a bow as the crowd applauded them.  The chairman applauded too as he walked onto the stage to end the show.

Chairman:  Thank you for that fabulous act.  Well ladies and gentleman, that ends this afternoon's show.  Be sure to return later this evening for the next performance.  And remember, these pokemon performance is brought to you by our sponsor Mr. Gio.  Please give him a nice round of applause.

The chairman pointed at Mr. Gio to his right and everyone clapped.  Mr. Gio looked to be a businessman wearing a red suit and a slick hairstyle.  From appearance alone he looked like a real powerful guy who owns his own corporation or something.

Kenta:  That Gio guy looks real rich.

Whitney:  He is.  He owns a lot of businesses around this area; he even owns his own amusement park.

Kenta:  Wow.  I wonder why he hangs out around here if he's that wealthy.

Whitney:  I remember reading an article about him.  He started to contribute funds for pokemon performers and their shows two years ago.  I think his reason was to find a better understanding for pokemon as well as to learn more.  Everyone thinks Mr. Gio is very nice.  So what do you wanna do now?

Kenta:  Let's just go roam around and see what else is happening.

Gio looked towards the audience as they slowly dispersed.  The budget director commented on the attendance of the past few weeks, there was an increase of ten percent.  This made Gio glad, he handed the wages for the pokemon performers with a bonus to his budget director.  Gio looked towards the seats and anticipated another increase in attendance wondering if he should install more seats, but as he gazed on he noticed a young teenage boy wearing a pokemon cap walking around.  Something familiar was felt from the boy, something of a strong aura that he sensed a few years ago.

Gio:  That boy, its not him but the aura is just as strong.

Gio walked down from the stage and headed towards the boy in the cap.  He was accompanied with a redheaded girl with pigtails.  This made Gio wonder if it was the same person and if it was; then the vanishing champ has be found.  The two looked different from the last time he saw them.  The girl that hung around the vanishing champ had a more orange color hair, not so much fully red.  Gio had to make sure just to see if it was he; if it wasn't then maybe this person could became the next big champ.  Just as Gio approached there was yelling nearby, everyone turned in that direction.  A frantic lady screamed out that her pokemon was stolen.

Kenta caught a glimpse of the pokemon thief, a man dressed in black running with a pokemon in its arms.  Kenta recognized the uniform; it was a team rocket grunt.  Tossing his bag to Whitney, Kenta made a mad dash towards the grunt going to try and stop him.  Slowly Kenta started to gain on the grunt then made a great leap towards him to tackle him to the ground.  The grunt was knocked down then wrestled around with Kenta try to get the stolen pokemon free.

What just happened brought back memories for Gio.  It was a few years ago that the boy that became the vanishing champ thwarts many team rocket plans.  Now a similar boy that has just as strong aura is doing the same, maybe there is a trend to becoming champ.  It was nearly the same only difference circumstances; the boy with the cap battled the rocket grunt to a pokemon match.  The outcome was also the same, rocket grunt losing then running away with the stolen pokemon safely returned to its owner.

Gio:  Amazing, maybe Ash has a twin brother.

Kenta returned to the puzzled Whitney and retrieved his bag.  He took off his cap and wiped the sweat of his forehead.  There was nothing like a good work out after sitting around all day.  Before even Whitney could ask what went on, the man in the red suit approached Kenta.

Gio:  Excuse me, I just saw you rescue that person's pokemon.  You did a fine job, what's your name.

Kenta:  My name is Kenta sir; I'm from New Bark town.

Gio:  Your pretty good in battling Kenta, I'm wondering if you could battle me so I can see your real skill.

Kenta:  Sure thing.

Gio:  Follow me then.

Kenta and Whitney followed Gio to an open area where they could have their pokemon battle.  Whitney wondered what was going on, why did Mr. Gio want to battle Kenta.

Whitney:  Have you figured out why he wants to battle?

Kenta:  I guess he just does.  Probably saw how I handled the rocket grunt and wants to test me or something.

Whitney:  Maybe, I'd be careful though.  He's a corporate so he has more than enough money to give his pokemon all they need to become the best.

Kenta:  Don't worry, I'm gonna do my best as always.

They reached an open area in the park, perfect for pokemon battles.  Gio stood at his zone and Kenta stood at his.  Whitney stood between them going to referee the match.  A three on three battle with no time limit was agreed upon, the first to knock out all three of their opponent's pokemon is the winner.

Gio:  Choose your best!  I'm a veteran at this and I use a lot of powerful pokemon.  Are you ready?

Kenta:  Ready!

Whitney:  Okay, begin!!

End of Chapter 8


	10. The Confrontation

Chapter 9:  A confrontation

A few months have passed, Kenta's pokemon journey has taken him all through out the land and he has achieved many goals.  Many people that he met told him that he has the natural skill to become a great pokemon trainer and others recognize his potential and compared it with Ash.  It was in Olivine where a corporate man named Gio told Kenta that he shows great promise and probably will become the next champion.  What shocked Kenta about his battle with Gio was his clean sweep victory over him.  Kenta had defeat three of Gio's best pokemon with just one of his best.  It was after the battle that Gio revealed that he once battled Ash and Ash had defeated him, however Ash did not defeat him like Kenta did.  He saw more potential and power within Kenta, who could probably out do even Ash.

Kenta had also met up with Hiro a few times, during one occasion was to battle Jasmine for a gym badge.  Hiro felt aggression take hold of him seeing how strong Kenta had become and also defeating Jasmine.  Worried about Kenta surpassing him, after the gym match Hiro set off to become even stronger, Jasmine followed him.  After a few months they had cross each other's paths and Hiro proved to still be the stronger of the two, still Kenta was willing to battle him when they reached the Pokemon League.

At Blackthrone City, both Kenta and Whitney stayed at a hotel to rest before Kenta went to Dragon's Den to prove he is worthy to battle Clair.  In the hotel room Kenta looked over his things in his bag; he had collected a lot of souvenirs over the months, even some photos of him in cities, wilderness, and events.  Half the photos taken had Whitney in them; she had begun to travel with him after she was inspired by Kenta's adventure stories and currently travels with him wherever he goes.  It took awhile but Kenta was glad to have Whitney around to help him in his journey.  Together they learned a lot about pokemon and the land they live in, being a city girl Whitney learned to appreciate the land that makes all things possible.  Her fondness of Kenta started to grow over the time, before it was a silly likeness for his handsome looks and charm but her feelings for him became more intimate.  She realized this when they investigated the Lake of Rage where they saw a red Gyrados.  Whitney nearly drowned if it wasn't for Kenta saving her and also defeating the powerful red Gyrados.  She had swallowed so much water that Kenta had to administer CPR, when she regain consciousness she felt Kenta's lips on hers, she awakened like sleeping beauty.  It was then she realized she did have feelings for him.

Team Rocket's activity had sparked up a few times as well but Kenta played hero and defeat them.  After defeating nearly every single team rocket member Kenta wondered if he had become like Ash.  It was true that everyone was referring him to the next Ash, still he wondered if he was that good to be compared to a living legend.  Feeling very proud of his accomplishments he one day wanted to find Ash and introduce himself to him, then battle him to see if he was truly as good as people think he is.

Kenta:  I feel like I'm in a movie, what was it now, um Searching for Bobby Fischer?  Except I'm in, Searching for Ash Ketchum.

Whitney:  Who are you talking to?

Kenta fell off his chair with his things fall all over him and his bag on his head.

Kenta:  How long were you there?

Whitney:  Long enough you weirdo.  So what are you doing, sorting out your things?

Kenta:  Just looking over some stuff.  Like these photos and trinkets we collected.

Whitney picked up the photo they took together with Kenta's friend and his girlfriend the gym leader of Olivine.

Whitney:  I remember this picture.  It was when the gym leader of Olivine finally came back and you saw your old friend.

Kenta:  Well he's not exactly a friend friend but I guess you can call him a friend.

Kenta mumbled "pokemon thief" to himself.

Whitney:  He also has a pretty girlfriend don't ya think.

Kenta:  Um yeah whatevers.

Whitney:  It was kinda funny that you had to battle your friend's girlfriend for a badge and then later I had to battle your friend for another badge.  I think it was one our most memorable moments in our journey.  When do you think is the next time you'll see your friend.

Kenta:  I don't know.  I hope to see him in the pokemon league and battle him there.

Whitney:  But you haven't won against him yet right, if you battle him there you may lose to him.

Kenta:  I don't know we'll just have to see.  The thought of competing against him to see who is the better, both of us giving it our all inspires me to train even harder now.

Whitney:  I see.  Well be sure not to get yourself too exhausted or you may fail the dragon's den test.

Kenta:  I think I'll just go for a walk to get some fresh air and maybe clear up my mind.

Whitney:  Alright, I'm gonna stay here then.

Kenta exited the hotel and walked around the city's street thinking what will it be like in the pokemon league games.  He's seen it on TV before but to actually compete is a whole different perspective.  He's so close to getting there, just this last badge and he's assured into the pokemon league.  How long has it been since he started, a bit over a year now by rough estimate.  Another thought that came to Kenta's mind was how Ash went about his journey to become the most powerful pokemon trainer.  It took him three years to become the champion, comparing with his own.  During the first pokemon league games, Ash didn't win but he did have a good rank.  Failure must've been part of his training to gain so much strength; Kenta had Hiro to thank for his own failures.  The adventures of Ash were an eventful one that took him places where normal people wouldn't go; Kenta felt that his own adventures were similar.  Later Ash triumphed over the Orange Islands where he defeated an undefeated trainer for the championship, however it wasn't the biggest championship match that was later.  Kenta has yet to prove himself in a tournament against other trainers who battled so hard to win.  In total Ash took three years to achieve master status and become champion, half of the time he didn't do so well and the other half he rapidly became successful.  Kenta a little into his first year since the day he left was now nearing his first test.  Whatever was going to happen, he hopes to do well and maybe one day he'd get to test himself against Ash.

*****

Gary and Midori arrived at their apartment to see that the mail inbox has been stuffed full of letters.  Sorting through them, most of them were bills, but there was one special letter that was addressed from Cerulean City.

Gary:  Ah, I bet it's our pictures.

Midori:  Oh really?  Let me see!

Gary opened up the letter and he was right, it was photographs from a week ago.  The first picture was a nice one of all four of them standing together.  Ash and Misty looked very happy together.  The next photo was of that special dance the two had.  Misty had her arms around Ash's neck and Ash's arms were right on Misty's waist, it's a lovely picture.

Midori:  They really look good together.

The next photo was of them dancing as well.  Gary laughed; he would never have pictured himself in such a photograph.  He handed the rest of the photographs to Midori to look over while he changed from his school uniform to his normal clothes.

Gary:  I see a long and peaceful prosperity for the two.

Midori:  I do too.

Gary:  On the other hand, knowing Ash they probably wouldn't stay in one place very long.  They probably would tour around and go to exotic places.

Midori:  Hey look at this photo!

Midori chuckled as she handed it to Gary, Gary laughed as well.  It was a picture of Ash stuffing Misty's face with cake.

Gary:  Always so playful.  Todd is always knows the perfect photo opportunity.

*****

After about an hour walking around Kenta spotted a small pokemon tournament occurring one of the cities open arenas.  Walking in Kenta saw the semi finals match between an adult trainer wearing a bandana and sweatshirt with shorts and a young adult trainer wearing glasses a blue jacket white shirt and black jeans.  He watched as the duel started.  It was rather quick; the guy in the glasses defeats his opponent using only one pokemon, a Charizard.

Kenta:  Wow, he's good.  I'd have to beat people like him to even stand a chance in the pokemon league.

The final bout was setup, the announcer yelled out the match between Luther the titleholder and Tom the guy in the glasses.  Kenta had wish he was able to enter in the tournament to really test his skills on these veteran trainers but the only thing he could do is watch and take notes.  Expecting a good long match Kenta carefully watched but the suspense had soon passed when Tom defeated his opponent using his mighty Charizard.  Tom was declared the winner of the tournament, just as the ceremony was about to take place for the winner there was a long intermission.  The announcers argued with the stagehands, something had gone wrong.  Not interested in seeing what was going to happen next, Kenta walked out of the arena to head back to his place of stay.  As he walked on he noticed the Tom guy walking towards his car with a lady waiting for him, probably his girlfriend.  Quickly Kenta approached him to congratulate him on his victory.  

Kenta:  Hey Tom, wait!

Tom turned around and saw Kenta approaching him.

Kenta:  Hey you battled quiet a match back there.  Congratulations on your victory.

Tom:  Oh, why thank you.  I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Kenta:  Could I see your trophy?

Tom looked at his girlfriend then looked back at Kenta.

Tom:  I didn't accept the trophy.  Right after I battled the last opponent I just left.

Kenta:  Huh but why?  Don't you want the trophy?

Tom:  Not really, the prize money isn't all that great either.  I just battle cause well that's what I do.  I didn't feel challenged though; it feels like an empty victory, so that is why I didn't accept the trophy.

Kenta:  I see.  You really must be a great pokemon trainer, do you compete in the pokemon league.

Tom:  Oh I use to, long ago.  That was back in the day when I was really challenged.  But not anymore.

Kenta:  Oh.  Well I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory, I learned a few things by watching you battle.  Maybe one day we'll battle.

Tom smiled at Kenta; he hadn't heard anyone say that for a very long time.  Kenta smiled back at Tom, for a moment Tom thought he was looking at a mirror, this boy, he had the Golden Smile.  Tom realized this boy probably has potential for becoming a great pokemon trainer.  Tom nodded and agreed to battle with Kenta later in life.

Tom:  Sure, one day.

Tom shook Kenta's hand then started his car.  He reversed and drove away, Kenta waved good-bye to him.  Tom looked at his rear view mirror till he no longer saw Kenta waving at him.  Tom looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her.

Tom:  That Kenta boy, I felt an incredible potential within him.  Did you see his expression?

Girlfriend:  You mean the way he smiled?  The Golden Smile.

Tom:  You don't see that everyday.

Girlfriend:  Well I do.

He smiled to himself and drove on, his girlfriend laughed at him for some reason.

Tom:  What are you laughing about now?

Girlfriend:  Nothing really, just that how many people you fooled, Mr. Tom A. Dough.

Tom:  Haa haa haa, anything is better than Ann Chovey.  Besides, you'd be Mrs. Tom A Dough.

Girlfriend:  What a way to spend a honeymoon, pokemon tournament battles with pseudo names.  I kinda like it, a bit original.  So where to now?

She looked at him and all he did was look back and gave her a familiar smile.

Tom:  I think a nice picnic near Tojoh falls would be nice.

End of Chapter 9


	11. Trainer's Pride

Chapter 10:  Trainer's Pride

Hiro sat on a rock thinking about the pokemon league games the following day.  He has spent his time inside the cave just outside pokemon stadium for last minute training and battling with other trainers.  Jasmine kept him company as he wandered around looking for challengers to battle.

Jasmine:  Hiro, you're a good battler but you need to be a better trainer.

Hiro:  What are you talking about?

Jasmine:  You may win a lot of battles with strength and power but I think your still missing a few lessons that you could learn.

Hiro:  Like?

Jasmine:  Humility.

Hiro:  Who needs it?  This is a battle and the only thing is to win.  I beat everyone I met in this cave; I think I just sent a few people home too.

Jasmine:  But they tried so hard, maybe you should go easier next time so their pride wouldn't be shattered.

The day before the Pokemon League everyone trained inside the nearby cave.  Trainers would battle against each other to gain some last minute experience but if they lost terribly then their pride would be torn to pieces and they would withdraw from the league games.  It's a fact that being beaten by other trainers in the cave could ruin their pride in result some would even withdraw.  Sometimes it's difficult to accept defeat, especially if it doesn't seem like there's any hope of winning a battle.  Hiro grinned to himself, proud that he managed to stay undefeated in the cave.  His competition seemed very poor compared to his skill and pokemon.  With high hopes of winning, Hiro yelled through the tunnels of the cave.

Hiro:  If anyone wants to battle one of the best then step right up and face me!

*****

Kenta heard Hiro's voice, he approached that direction but Whitney opposed.  Kenta so far hasn't beaten Hiro yet and facing him in the cave of all places may ruin his motivation for the pokemon league.

Whitney:  Kenta why don't we go there and see if anyone is willing to battle.

Kenta:  But Hiro just issued a challenge, I know where he is and I want to battle him.

Whitney:  You might lose!

Kenta:  That's all part of the learning process isn't it?  No one can be invincible.

Whitney:  Hope your confidence holds up till the league games.

Out of one of the tunnels came Kenta from the darkness.  Kenta approached Hiro glancing at him with the look of determination.  Once face to face they stared at each other, this was another battle to see who is the better.  Without a word they both walked back to get into position to battle.  Jasmine watched from the side and Whitney joined her.

Whitney:  How's your guy doing?

Jasmine:  Hiro so far hasn't lost to a single person in the cave.  How about your friend?

Whitney:  We just got in here; this is Kenta's first match.

Jasmine:  Oh.

Before any more words were spoken the battle was well its way.  This is a one on one battle between two of their best pokemon.  Jasmine knew Hiro would pick his best, his Feraligator.  Kenta also selected his best, Typhlosion.  Both pokemon emerged from their pokeballs awaiting battling instructions from their owners.  Hiro has the advantage with water over fire but Kenta trusted that this pokemon is the best and can beat anything despite a type disadvantage.

Hiro:  Bad choice, I'll finish you off with one hit!  Hydro Pump!!

Kenta:  Is it?  Shake off its aim with Earthquake!

Typhlosion stomped the ground to produce a massive earthquake causing Hiro's Feraligator to miss its Hydro Pump.  Rocks fell from the cave, nothing seriously large.  Kenta spotted a fallen rock nearby and pointed at it.

Kenta:  Typhlosion, pick up that rock and throw it at the Feraligator before it has a chance to recover!

It did what it was told and tossed the rock as hard as it could.  Hiro saw the incoming attack and countered with a command.

Feraligator:  Catch it!

Once Feraligator caught the rock Kenta saw another opening.

Kenta:  Flame wheel it while it's busy!

Flames engulfed Feraligator causing slight burns and injuries.  Hiro didn't like the way this battle was going, in the past he was able to defeat Kenta but now it seems Kenta is battling a lot better than before, like he had become a new person.

Hiro:  Your fire attack isn't enough to put down Feraligator!  In fact why don't I get a bit more physical rather than elemental?  Bite it!

Kenta:  Do fire spin on yourself Typhlosion!

Hiro:  WHAT!?

The fire spin surrounded Typhlosion, covering it with a thick layer of fire.  Hiro couldn't understand what Kenta was thinking, why would he want Typhlosion to do fire spin on itself, that's like punching yourself in the gut.  Feraligator watched for an opening so it could perform its attack.  It moved in closer trying to find a break in the fire spin.  Kenta's eyes widened, the timing is perfect.

Kenta:  Alright FIRE BLAST!!

Hiro heard Kenta's command and his own eyes widen with shock.  He had realized Kenta's plan the whole time; it was too late to counter.  A fire blast attack was shot out from the fire spin and hit Feraligator with great impact.  It was so close that there was no room to dodge and the hit was a critical fatal one.  Feraligator fell down burned from Typhlosion's attack.  It tried to get up but fell down the battle is over.

Hiro: . . . Feraligator return!!

The reason why Kenta told Typhlosion to cover itself with fire spin was to confuse their opponent and also shield them from any physical attacks for a moment.  Fire would do very little damage to Typhlosion that it was a wiser choice then getting hit by anything else.  Kenta's Typhlosion must've really trusted Kenta to make such a unique strategy in attacking itself.

Hiro's pride was burned up by Kenta's fiery skill.  With the heavy weight of defeat Hiro couldn't even look at Kenta.  His best, invincible Feraligator, the first pokemon he received was defeated by Kenta's pokemon, with a type disadvantage as well.  Hiro grabbed his bag and things and walked away without a word, Jasmine ran after him to try help his injured pride and hope that he still wants to battle in the pokemon league.

Kenta:  . . . Hiro . . .

Whitney walked over to Kenta concerned at what just took place, seems like Kenta's friend had just got his feelings hurt.

Whitney:  Kenta, is your friend going to be okay?

Kenta:  I don't know.  The time before the pokemon league games is a crucial time where trainers have their hopes set on winning.  This becomes a very emotional time that all the effort into training and battling their pokemon to come down to the pokemon league games and yet they lose before even getting start really hurts.  Losing here makes you feel that you spent all that time for nothing.  But I think losing teaches you a lesson that even though you lose, you still have a lot of room to improve and with what little time left, you can try and make those improvements.

Whitney:  Very well said Kenta.

Kenta:  I hope Hiro will make it to the league games.  This was a only a small battle compared to what is going to happen tomorrow.

*****

Some time during evening, Hiro sat in an isolated area of Mt. Moon, he flew there with one of his flying type pokemon.  He couldn't believe he lost to Kenta, he had barely put up a fight and Kenta defeated him using advance tactics.  If he couldn't beat someone like Kenta then he probably didn't have any chance in the pokemon league.  Jasmine caught up with Hiro and ran up to him.

Jasmine:  I finally found you, I knew you were here but I didn't know where.

Hiro looked at Jasmine, she appeared to be very worried.  Hiro stood up and faced her.  Jasmine didn't know what was going to happen next, Hiro still seemed disturbed about his lost.  Looking right at him she noticed slight tears from his eyes.  He then grabbed her in an embrace and let his emotions out in his tears.

Jasmine hugged him back feeling his emotional distress.  His pride clouded his better judgment also hiding his emotions.  During their travels together he had barely showed any type of emotion, except a proud one, towards her or towards his pokemon.  Seeing his best pokemon lose to his rival, the same pokemon that tried its very best to save Jasmine, the pokemon that came through for him on several occasions has lost.

Jasmine:  Its okay Hiro.  It's okay to lose sometimes.  At times you just have to realize that you aren't the best and that you can lose.  But losing isn't the end of the world.  Just because your very best lost doesn't mean its over.  I know you try so hard to be the best, to beat everyone that you meet but winning isn't everything, learning is.  Being tough and macho is just an image; a real good trainer is one that uses his pokemon wisely and to also care for them then learns from them.  I know you care a lot for your pokemon and you use them wisely like when you saved me.  Let's go back to the pokemon stadium and get some rest for tomorrow okay.

Jasmine looked right at Hiro.  His tears glittered like silver; she wiped them off his face and held his hand leading him out of the cave.  Hiro came to realization that winning isn't always everything, nothing has changed since he lost, and he felt even closer to Jasmine than he had before.  The whole ego trip of being the best to impress everyone around him turned out to be nothing.  He doesn't know how well he'll do at the pokemon league games but he hopes to make it as far as he could to see how much he has accomplished in his training.  Once outside he called out one of his flying pokemon to fly them back to pokemon stadium.

*****

Ash and Misty walked home after buying some groceries from the Cerulean City super market.  The pokemon league games were going to start tomorrow so they needed a lot of snacks while they watched.  Ash also bought some blank tapes to record if anything spectacular were to happen.

Ash:  I hope pokemon league games are good this year, I want someone to advance all the way to challenge at least one elite four.

Misty:  Yeah, these past few years they were hardly anyone that could even advance to the elite four challenge.

Ash:  And they made it so easy too.  Someone just has to beat 15 other trainers in a row.  Considering how many participants there are there should be a lot of people doing the elite four challenge.  In my day we had to beat everyone without a loss.

Misty:  That was only you and Gary.  Well they have to make it lenient or no one will ever make it to the top.  At any rate as long they show a good performance then it'll be well worth watching.  I bought all sorts of ice cream that I'm going to mix with some pineapple and papaya.

Ash stopped for a moment, he tried to envision what the sundae would look like and also what it would taste like; it was horrible.

Ash:  My ears must be playing tricks on me, for a moment I thought you said you were going to mix ice cream with pineapple and papaya.

Misty:  I am!  I think it's a really good dessert.  I have a craving for it.  Don't ya think it's a good mix?

Ash:  Um . . . Misty are you feeling alright.

Misty:  I'm fine.  Well actually I've been feeling slightly dizzy sometimes in the morning but I'm fine.  I just wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something.

Ash:  Oh um, alright.

Ash smiled, he started to go over some names that he likes.

End of Chapter 10


	12. Qualifiers

Chapter 11:  Qualifiers

Kenta and Hiro defeated all their opponents nearly reaching the requirements to take the elite four challenges.  Fans had begun to cheer their name since the first day of the pokemon league games.  Battles involving Kenta and Hiro were exciting ones filled with great intensity.  Kenta displayed remarkable talent, resourcefulness, and tactics.  Hiro displayed a strong offense with overwhelming strength.  Their popularity increased at each passing day of the league games, so far the only two holding an undefeated streak.  The elite four watched these two young trainers; it wouldn't be long till they were ready to take the elite four on.  A great anticipation filled the elite four; having two contenders in their first league games to qualify for their challenge showed how good these two are.

The sun had already set; the moon shinned down at pokemon stadium as the final battles were taking place.  Kenta switched up his strategy with the moon taking over the sun's position.  On the sidelines Whitney and Jasmine watched on cheering for their friends.

Whitney:  Kenta is really doing well!  He may just be able to qualify for the elite four challenges.

Jasmine:  Hiro too, they both are doing well.  They will have to battle each other soon; I do hope Hiro remains calm.

Whitney:  So what did happen that time of the cave incident?

Jasmine:  Hiro just needed to let out some emotions.  I'm sure he's a better person now.  It will take some time till he's really open with his feelings but right now, as long as I can feel them, that's all that's needed.  His Silver Tears lets me know how he feels.

Whitney:  Silver tears huh, does this mean you two are . . .

Jasmine:  Could I ask the same question to you about you and Kenta?

Whitney cleared her throat as she changed the subject.

Whitney:  Do you think they stand a chance against the elite four?

Jasmine:  I have full faith that they'll do their best and possible win.

The two girls looked back at the battlefield to see Kenta doing his victory pose, the thumbs up, as he is declared the winner.  He jumped off the hovering battler platform to celebrate his 14th victory with Whitney.

Kenta:  Hey I did it!  I won the 14th battle, one more and I'll get to face the elite four!

Kenta grabbed onto Whitney's hands and danced happily with her.  Having accomplished a lot in his first pokemon league games, Kenta felt very proud of himself, all the hard work in pokemon training and battles has paid off.

Jasmine smiled as he watched Kenta and Whitney danced and jumped around like two children merrily celebrating a win.  Hiro walked onto the field then towards Jasmine.  He smiled at her, he also felt proud of his accomplishments.  The next battle was his on to earn him his 14th victory.  The field terrain was quickly cleaned up, the battler platform computers have been updated, and the announcers and referee got ready.

Announcer:  The next match is trainer Hiro against trainer Hotori.

Hiro's eyes widened with a shock.  He glanced over to the other side of the field to see Hotori walking towards the battler platform.  This is the same Hotori that tried to kidnap Jasmine a few months ago.  Aggression took a hold over Hiro as he slowly walked towards his battler platform ready to beat this opponent.  

Jasmine:  Hiro, not too rough okay?

Hotori looked around at the massive audience, they cheered on for a great pokemon battle.  There was some chanting, Hotori thought it was his name being called out but it was actually Hiro.  Hotori looked over to his side to see Jasmine sitting by the sidelines, he felt excited to see her.  In his mind he started to plan to steal Jasmine away and have her all to himself right after the battle.  Before a definite plan was made the announcer called out the battlers.

Announcer:  Trainers are you ready?

Hotori looked away at Jasmine and towards his opponent.  His devious smile soon faded seeing whom he was up against.  This was the same person that had chased him with a Feraligator when he kidnapped Jasmine.  A slight fright swept over him when he saw Hiro devilish smile then the thumbs down gesture.  Hotori swallowed the lump in his throat, what was going to happen now?

Hotori:  You!

Hiro:  Yeah it's me.  So are you ready to battle?  Hit the ready button so we can get this started!

Hotori:  I uh . . .

Hotori didn't know what to think.  Hiro seemed intimidating not just in pokemon but also as a person.  With bright long red hair that resembled the color of blood and sharp piercing red eyes, Hotori started to imagine Hiro getting a hold of him then beating him to death for trying to kidnap Jasmine.

Hotori:  Um judge, I'd like to um forfeit the match, I just remembered I have to go somewhere!

Hotori jumped off his platform and dashed towards the exit.  Everyone stood in place wondering what just happened.  Sweat drops filled every head through out the stadium, what was the result?

Announcer:  Um well um, Hiro is the winner!!

A wave of spectators fell in their seat; a loud thud could be heard echoing through out pokemon stadium.  Hiro fell, Jasmine, Whitney, and Kenta fell, and even the announcer fell.

*****

Ash sat back up but Misty remained fallen with her head on Ash's lap.

Ash:  That had to be the quickest pokemon match I have ever seen.

Misty:  What match!  I didn't even start.

Ash chuckled, placing his fingers on Misty's hair as he started to stroke it.

Ash:  Remember back during the fourth year pokemon league games for the championships.

Misty:  Yup, that made headlines.  Young teen pokemon trainers from Pallet reach elite four challenge!  Undefeated streak continues!

Ash:  Those were the days.  I miss the adrenaline of nearly achieving master status.  Gary was hyped up about that too.

Misty:  And so was I.  Though I was the only one of us who could sleep.  In fact I remember that one special morning . . .

*****

In Indigo Plateau Ash walked the streets late at night way pass midnight.  The city remained active with all sorts of activities.  As Ash walked around he thought about the upcoming matches he will soon face.  The pokemon stadium committee has never had to deal with two trainers that both qualify for the elite four challenges, so as a ruling he and Gary are allowed to a chance at the championship.  In a way that would be fair to both he and Gary since they both have a chance to battle the honorable elite four, however what if they both conquer through, so who would be the rightful champion?  The thought of what would happen bothered Ash.  Was he even capable of achieving such a feat?  For the past four years he had trained hard and battled hundreds of battles and now he has managed to nearly reach his goal.  It was exciting that he was this close to becoming the master that he always wanted to be, but after he does so, what will happen next?  Another problem he faced was if he failed somewhere and do not become champion, then that means he still needs to improve a lot more.  Then there's Gary, what if he wins and proves he was the better, what would happen to their rivalry?  And if he won and Gary didn't, would that also end their rivalry as well?

Ash:  Confusing, I feel like I'm in an area between heaven and hell.

The sky started to light up slightly, the morning sun soon would appear.  Ash walked back to the cabin that he stayed at.  He got in and felt tired from walking nearly the whole night just contemplating his situation but with no result.  All he hoped for was that he reaches his goal so not to feel disappointed being as close as he has ever been but not achieving it.  He walked into the bedroom to see Misty sleeping in bed peacefully.  He smiled; the thought of her always put his mind at rest.  She comforted him always; her presence alone calmed his nervous.  He walked to the bed and got in with her, he needed some feel some comfort.

Misty turned towards him then hugged him in bed.  She whispered with her eyes closed.

Misty:  I missed you in bed.

Ash:  I'm sorry.

She opened her eyes slowly to see Ash's gentle golden smile.  Holding him closer to her, Misty kissed Ash on the lips lightly.

Misty:  So where have you been?

Ash:  I just needed some time to think.

Misty:  Are you okay?

Ash:  I'm okay now that I'm with you.

Misty:  I think you're still slightly troubled.  Are you scared that you might lose?

Ash:  Yeah and a lot of things too.

Misty:  Win or lose, its okay, you've showed your best.

Ash:  Yeah.

Misty:  And you are the best.

Ash:  Hee hee hee, yeah.

Misty:  And Ash . . .

Ash:  Yes?

Misty:  Through out our time together you've always sacrificed a lot and accomplish a lot in your life.  I think its time for me to sacrifice something for you.

Ash:  Huh?

Misty:  I'm going to take you on a little trip to heaven before this evening's challenges.

Ash:  Misty what . . .

Misty placed a finger on Ash's lips.  She blushed deeply then smiled at him.

Misty:  Just say that you love me.

Ash:  . . . I love you Misty.

Misty:  I love you Ash.

Then Misty kissed him deeply then shifted herself so now that he was on top of her.  Their kisses became hotter, her body became more inviting, and she then began to take a trip with Ash to a pleasurable trip to the heavens of their love.

*****

Misty:  Then . . .

Ash blushed heavily, being told the very first time they actually spent an intimate time in bed together was embarrassing.  Misty was blushing too but she maintained her composure.

Misty:  Well I guess I'll just stop at that.

Ash:  Yeah, whew it's hot in here.

Misty:  Hee hee hee.

Ash:  Oh man if my mom found out back then I would have been dead.  We were both so young and yet . . . well I guess when love happens.  You were so cute back then with such a scrawny figure and now look at you, these actually grew.

Ash placed his hand over Misty's upper body area then got silly slapped for being a pervert.

Misty:  Hey!  I was at a delicate age back then and I gave you all that I can.

Ash:  Haa haa haa, yeah, that's what made you the cutest girl in the world.

Misty looked back at the TV, there was a brief summary and highlights of the two trainers who just managed to get their 14th victory.

Misty:  Who do you think will win the pokemon league?

Ash:  Kenta.  From what I can see he's a whole lot like me.

Misty:  Yah but better.  He's on his way to the elite four in his first year.  You weren't so lucky and took longer.

Ash:  Yah . . .  well, it takes time to be a master.  But that Kenta . . . it does seem like he did do better than me.  Hmmmmm.

Misty saw the grin on Ash's face; the thought of someone better than him sparked his interest.

Misty:  Think Kenta will be the next champion?

Ash:  I hope so.  He's really good.  Maybe one day I'll meet him.

Misty:  Ah.

Misty sensed Ash's excitement, someone might actually become the next champion and even become better than him in the future.  Ash may have found his lost spark that he always been trying to regain.  For Ash's sake, Misty hoped that Kenta would win.


	13. Challenges

Chapter 12:  Challenges

The next morning the advancing contenders were gathered together at the registration lobby at pokemon stadium.  Only a few battlers remained and only two nearly qualified for the special elite four challenges, this would be Kenta and Hiro.  Officials setup the selection computers for the contenders.  Once set up each contender pushed a large button on their console to randomly select their next opponent.  Kenta received 20.

Kenta:  I guess that means I battle in the evening time.  Doesn't matter, gives me more time to watch everyone else.

Hiro took his time pushing the button.  After a few seconds he pushed to select his number, 21.  On the tournament chart Kenta and Hiro's name appeared side by side, they're scheduled to battle each other on their 15th match.  There was a brief moment of silence, by some chance occurrence the two undefeated battlers would be going against each other, not only that the winner will be the only one qualified to do the elite four challenges.  Whitney felt uneasy the way things worked out, Kenta has to win the next match.  Jasmine worried about what Hiro was thinking about at that moment.  Though Hiro may have improved slightly with expressing his emotions would was about to happen may affect him.  Hiro walked over to Kenta then smiled but walked on, Kenta didn't smile back, all he thought about was if it was possible to beat Hiro one more time.

Kenta:  This time it will count.

Whitney:  Lets get going Kenta, your battle isn't till this evening.

Kenta:  That gives me enough time to form up my team and make some type of tactic to win.  But that also gives the same amount of time for Hiro.

Talk spread through out Pokemon Stadium about the evening match between Kenta and Hiro.  There was great anticipation to see the two titan battlers go one on one to see who is the better of the two.  Everyone started to make bets to who would win in that match, it would be power and strength against speed and tactics.

*****

In Cerulean City Ash immediately programmed the VCR to record the match.  There was a lot of advertising focusing on the two, Kenta and Hiro.  Ash started to wonder if it was exactly like this a few years ago when he was heading towards the championships.  He and Gary had managed to defeat the elite four and then had to face each other to decide who rightfully is the champion, but in this years Pokemon Stadium the situation is a bit different yet similar in a sense.  The two titan trainers would face each other but it would be for the chance to take the elite four challenges, not for the championships.  Looking at the two, Ash wondered if the two knew each other from before.  The look and determination in both their eyes when they battled showed a slight hint that they did know each other; it was a safe bet that they are rivals trying to reach a goal.  Ash knew how powerful a rivalry can be, it's a great motivator.  Tonight's match promises to be a grand match between two powerful rivals.

The program then switched over to an interview with Prof. Oak, one of the sponsors of the Pokemon League.

Reporter:  Prof. Oak, what are your thoughts on tonight's match of the two undefeated pokemon battlers now named by the fans as Titan Trainers?

Prof. Oak:  They show great promise as pokemon trainers and battle hard to have made it this far.  As we may remember it was around five years ago that a similar event had occurred between Ash and my grandson Gary.

Reporter:  Yes your grandson nearly became the champion but was defeated by his friend who later abandoned the championship now currently known as the Vanishing Champion Ash.

Prof. Oak:  Uh yes, whoever came up with that nickname for Ash should be hung, its sound stupid.

Reporter:  Back to the interview Professor.

Prof. Oak:  Oh yeah!  It was around two year ago that I gave Kenta a pokedex while I met him at a friend's house.  Call it a gut feeling but I felt that he has a strong potential to become one of the best pokemon trainers in the world.

Reporter:  Getting a pokedex from you Prof. Oak is quiet an honor.

Prof. Oak:  Yes it is!

Reporter:  Um you didn't have to answer that.

Prof. Oak:  Oh.  Well in conclusion what we're about to witness this evening is something we have not seen in five years.  Kenta is in great shape from the reading I'm getting from his pokedex but his opponent I'm not too sure since I didn't give him a pokedex or never met him before but he must be equally good.  Tonight we'll see who is the better.

Reporter:  Yeah, I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it.  Any last words Prof. Oak?

Prof. Oak:  Huh?  Oh um . . . be sure to watch this great event on this station . . . I can't read the rest of the words on that card your holding up, bring it a bit closer I'm near sighted.

Reporter:  UGH!!!

The scene was cut off to a commercial break, Ash laughed at Prof. Oak's bumbling interview.  After a good chuckle he calmed down then thought about what his former teacher has said.  Kenta actually received a pokedex from Prof. Oak; this means he is a "golden child."  The term "golden child" is what people refer to a natural born pokemon trainer and battler.  Though the term is used freely, Ash refers to Kenta as being a true "golden child."

Ash:  As rare as a shinny pokemon is as rare as a "golden child."  I wonder if he found the way to increase the DV.

That afternoon Ash rested on the sofa lying down just thinking about several things.  One particular thing he thought about is his desire for a challenge.  He never felt the same since he won the championships five years ago, no one he faced could match him.  The quiet life in Cerulean City, now married to Misty, often showed the conclusion that his adventuring days were over.  The pokemon master can retire as the best and only one who has ever become champion by defeating the elite four.  Retirement was more of a state of mind for Ash, now that he is no longer challenged then he might as well hang up his pokehat and live the life of a married man with a lovely wife and maybe a father as well then passing down his knowledge.  This wasn't something Ash wanted to do just yet but it seemed like it will happen soon.  Misty is already showing signs of pregnancy; soon he'll be a father, then what else is there to do than just live a normal life.  

The Pokemon League games haven't been this eventful since he was in it himself.  Another "golden child" has arrived in the midst and this one appeared to be even better than Ash.  Kenta has already proved to be someone extraordinary, maybe if he wins, Ash could find the lost feeling he wants when he meets Kenta.  But before then he'd have to train himself to be like he once was and to meditate.

Ash:  That would be like old times again.

Younger Ash:  Yes it would.

Ash turned to his side to see a ghostly transparent figure of himself when he was younger around twelve or fourteen wearing he's old clothes.

Younger Ash:  Just to let you know your dreaming.

Ash:  I know.  So what's up?  Why have you come?

Younger Ash:  You should know the reason, that's why I'm here.  I think you really miss being me.

Ash:  I do.  What can I say, I lived your type of life for the most part, and that's the only life I know of.

Younger Ash:  Well I think you're too drawn to the past, maybe its time to look towards the future.

Ash:  I know, but I can't help but want to be challenged again.

Younger Ash:  I think just one more time will finally quench your thirst for this challenge you're always speculating about.  You want to battle Kenta if he wins don't ya?

Ash:  You know me, that's cause you are me.

Younger Ash:  You do have another challenge up ahead.  One that deals with a wife and child, being a father, and teaching your child everything you know.  Most people find that to be great challenge in life.

Ash:  From one challenge to another, life goes on.  Well, one last time if its possible then I accept the new challenge to the fullest.  And I think so far I'm doing alright.

Younger Ash:  Good for you.  I'll always be here when ever you need me.  I'm a part of you that will always remember.  You can see me any time you want.

Ash:  Well duh, you are me.

Younger Ash:  One last thing before you wake up?

Ash:  What is it?

Younger Ash:  I didn't expect Misty to be so beautiful when she grows up not to mention so well figured.  Who would have guessed she'd have some really nice . . .

Misty:  Hey Ashie?  Ashie?  Wakie wakie.

Ash woke up from his dream.  He saw his wife leaning over looking at him from the side of the sofa.  Ash smiled, his younger dreamed up self is right.

Misty:  Now why are you giving me that perverted smile so suddenly?  Probably getting some ideas huh.

Ash:  Oh um not really, lets just say you have that effect on me.

Misty:  Whatever, anyway we have some guests.

Ash sat up and saw some of his old friends visiting, Gary, Midori, Brock, Tracey, Todd, and Duplica.

Ash:  Hey!!  What are ya guys doing here?

Brock:  Misty invited us.

Tracey:  She wanted us to visit you.

Todd:  And have a party.

Duplica:  To also have fun like before.

Midori:  To talk about what's new and about memories.

Gary:  And most importantly . . . you have that big screen TV over there so we can watch tonight's match.

Ash:  Aye aye, I should have guessed.  But who cares!  Who's up for a BAR-B-Q!

*****

The golden sun has finally set and the silver moon has risen, the evening match is about to begin.  Everyone awaited one of the most anticipated matches to have ever been made in Pokemon Stadium.  This is to decide who will be eligible to take on the elite four challenges thus having a chance to battle the current champion for the title to be champion.  Two undefeated battlers in their first year in the pokemon league are about to battle each other, their names, Kenta and Hiro.

Half of Pokemon Stadium cheered for Kenta while the other half cheered for Hiro.  The crowd cheered loudly wanting to have the match start soon.  For a special occasion a special announcer has been assigned to introduce the two trainers onto the field.  A man dressed in black walked in and raised his hand in the air to hush the crowd.  Then the announcer walked onto the microphone stand.  Many knew the announcer by his nickname, Buff.

Buff:  Welcome to the main event.  This match will decide who will be the battler to advance to the elite four challenges.  In the southeast corner of pokemon stadium arriving onto the field wearing the Official Pokemon G/S cap is the phenomenon from New Bark Town, the golden child of pokemon battling, he is the Titan Trainer, Kenta!!

Kenta walked towards his battler's platform then waved to the crowd.

Buff:  In the northwest corner of pokemon stadium arriving onto the field with the long red hair is the powerhouse, hard hitting the Silver Son of pokemon battling, he is the Titan Trainer, Hiro!!

Hiro walked towards his platform and remained focused.

Buff:  Are you ready?  Ladies and gentlemen, LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!

The scoreboard set, battlefield setup, both trainers hit the ready button, the judges confirm and give the go.  The battle begins!

End of Chapter 12


	14. Victory

Chapter 13:  The Victory

Just as Kenta tossed out his first pokemon he remembered an hour ago when he and Hiro had a talk over their upcoming match.

*****

Kenta:  Good luck to you Hiro.

Hiro:  Luck has nothing to do with anything.  Kenta I have a question for you?

Kenta:  What?

Hiro:  Why are you here?

Kenta:  Why else is everyone here, to compete of course!

Hiro:  No really, why are you here, why are you competing?

Kenta:  Because I want to.  I was told by my mentor Prof. Elm that I showed potential to becoming a great pokemon trainer.  Prof. Oak then told me that too.  To be a great pokemon trainer I'd have to travel, its part of the great learning experience.  I also have to compete or I will not get better.  I also want to find the vanishing champion named Ash so I can meet the living legend.

Hiro:  Oh so if you do find him then what?

Kenta:  I battle him.  I want to know if I'm really as good as everyone says I am and the only way to know is to battle him.

Hiro:  Right.  Do you want to know my reason for training pokemon?

Kenta:  What?

Hiro:  I wanted to become strong.

Kenta:  All you wanted was to become strong?  I don't get it.

Hiro:  Sometimes I don't either but that's just what I want.  All my life I wanted to show everyone that I am strong.  To tell you the truth I don't have much friends and I'm often by myself.  If I became strong then maybe people will start noticing me so I wouldn't have to be by myself anymore.  Strong people are admired and acknowledged.

Kenta:  But your not alone, your friend is with you right?

Hiro:  Yeah.

Kenta:  And your pokemon too right?

Hiro:  Yeah.

Kenta:  Then your not exactly alone are you.

Hiro closed his eyes for a second then walked away from Kenta.

Hiro:  . . . good luck during the match, may the better battler win.

Hiro smiled and walked towards his locker room.

*****

Kenta's Typhlosion roared loudly as its flames burned furiously.  Its opponent is Hiro's powerful Nidoking also roaring at its opponent.  Kenta's thoughts wondered for a moment, he thought about Hiro's reason for being here.  All he wanted to do is prove that he was strong to everyone and battling here at pokemon stadium would show strong he really is.

Hiro:  Horn Drill!!

Kenta snapped out of his daydream to focus on the match.  Hiro takes the advantage trying to horn drill Typhlosion.  Typhlosion grappled with Hiro's Nidoking pushing it back as hard as it could.

Hiro:  If that doesn't work then do Take Down!

The Nidoking's upper body strength is stronger, slowly it started to try take down Typhlosion.

Kenta:  Quickly get under its belly and let your fire burn!!

Typhlosion ducked low which made Nidoking stumble onto Typhlosion's back, then a furious eruption of fire was let loose burning Nidoking all over.

Hiro:  SLAM!!

Nidoking raised its fists up and slammed Typhlosion down hard to the ground.

Hiro:  Stomp!

Kenta:  Earthquake!

Nidoking went for its stomp attack first and missed Typhlosion barely hitting it.  Typhlosion then slammed the ground hard creating an earthquake within the area where it was.  Nidoking lost its footing making it fall over.

Hiro:  Return!  Go Corsola!!

An immediately change allowed Hiro to maintain his rhythm without missing a step.  Without any hesitation he yelled out the attack.

Hiro:  Bubblebeam!!

Kenta grinned and awaited the attack to hit his Typhlosion.  The bubbles hit but there appeared to be no damage what so ever, it was like Typhlosion has become immune to water attacks.

Kenta:  Water doesn't work!

Hiro:  Oh yeah, can it stand up to this!  Ancient Power!

Hiro's Corsola attacked with an earth shattering attack.

Kenta grinded his teeth as he saw his Typhlosion's stamina and health go down on the monitor.  It had survived the attack but is in bad shape.

Kenta:  Return Typhlosion!  Damnit!  He's better than previously!

Hiro:  What's the matter Kenta?  Starting to lose?

Kenta:  No way!  Go Victrybell!

Hiro:  Shhhhhh . . .  ttt . . . Ancient Power again!!

Above the executive box of pokemon stadium Lance watched the pokemon battle between Kenta and Hiro.  In his mind he also saw another battle, one that took place a few years ago between two similar people, Ash and Gary.

*****

Ash:  Charizard show him how strong we are!  Fire Blast!

Gary:  We are invincible Blastoice counter it with Hydro Pump.

This last match up would decide the outcome of the battle and also proclaim the winner and grand champion.  By logic Gary has the advantage and could possible win but Ash is known to be a great veteran, always so tricky with several tactical attacks in mind.

Ash:  Give it everything you got!

The attacks cancelled each other out.  Charizard and Blastoice got into a grapple then wrestled both trying to get the upper hand.

Ash:  Flap your wings Charizard and cover your eyes!

Obeying, Charizard flapped its wings to create a small dust storm around them.  Blastoice became blinded by the dust allowing Charizard to win the grapple.  Charizard picked up Blastoice and took to the skies; it readied its seismic toss.

Ash:  Put him away!

After making a few loops and barrel rolls, Charizard nose-dived down at tremendous speeds.  Right before hitting ground it released Blastoice having it hit the ground with great impact.  When the dust cleared a bit, there stood Blastoice still battle ready.  Blastoice had done its withdraw defense move to protect itself from impact.

Ash:  Amazing, not many can defend against Charizard's seismic toss.

Gary:  And not many can even lift Blastoice.  Win or loss I'm gonna enjoy this.

*****

Lance snapped back from him daydream and saw the current battle between Kenta and Hiro.  They both were sweating greatly slightly panting, exhausted in trying to out do the other but so far things were pretty much equal.  When Lance saw the look of determination in Kenta's face he saw a transparent image of Ash overlapping him, they both were a like.

Kenta's Beedrill did well, Hiro only had two pokemon left, his Feraligator and Gengar.  Gengar had already taken some abuse, it barely remained able to battle.  With low health Hiro sent out Gengar to win against Kenta's Beedrill.

Kenta:  Why would he send out his Gengar when is practically ready to faint . . . unless he planned on using Dream Eater.

Hiro calculated a plan in his head then prayed it that it would work.

Hiro:  Hypnosis!

Kenta:  I knew it!  Beedrill fly up into the air to avoid it.

Hiro:  Okay that takes care of that turn, now do mean look!

Kenta:  Persistent to steal its health, its not going to work while it's in the air!

Hiro:  I have a different idea, Gengar get ready for Perish Song!

Kenta:  What the . . . return Beedrill.

It didn't work; mean look prevented Kenta from recalling Beedrill.

Hiro:  Your panicking!  Not much time left before the end.

Kenta:  That's what you think!  Perish song is a good attack but if I knock it out first then there's no effect.  Beedrill rain a Hyper Beam!

Hiro:  Gotcha . . . Destiny Bond DO IT NOW!

Kenta:  What!?  No!!

Gengar absorbed all the attacks then started to glow an eerie light.  It faded out quickly, for a moment no one saw where it went, all except Hiro who looked towards the sky to see Gengar appear behind Beedrill.  Beedrill turned around to see Gengar's devious smile as it moved towards it and grabbed a hold.  There was an explosion of light to follow then the fall of both Gengar and Beedrill.  Both knocked out, this left Hiro and Kenta only one pokemon to choose from, Kenta's Typhlosion and Hiro's Feraligator.

The match up is exactly the same as their private match in the cave the previous day.  These pokemon were also their very first pokemon.  It was a few years ago near New Bark Town where these two battled each other for the very first time, now they meet each other again the same way only in Pokemon Stadium.

Kenta:  This is where it all comes down to Hiro, let's see what you're made of.

Hiro:  I'm stronger than you think!  Hydro Pump!

A ball of hard water flew like a canon ball right at Typhlosion, Typhlosion knocked it away with its arm with ease avoid the attack.

Kenta:  Typhlosion is prepared for any water attacks.

Lance watched from above, this epic battle between two trainers who managed to go undefeated for this long has turned out to be a real Ash VS Gary match from years ago.  Now with only one pokemon left on each side, both tired and worn out, the very outcome of the match depends on will power.

The battle rages on each pokemon not giving to the other.  Attacks soon became more effective and stamina ran dry.  Beaten down, the two pokemon neared the end where one will get knocked out where as the other one barely wins.

Kenta:  FireBlast!

Hiro:  What!?  He used too many already . . . unless . . .

Kenta must've enhanced his Typhlosion with a PP up items, those were hard to come by.  The blast hit Feraligator hard and it was knocked down.  The judges watched to see if Feraligator was out.  It slowly moved and got back up despite the attack, it showed a will to continue fighting.  Kenta looked at his monitors and noticed that the hit should have knocked the Feraligator out; it was registering zero hit points.

Kenta:  He's stronger than what the computer reads from him.

Hiro examined his monitors too, Kenta's Typhlosion seemed too strong and it held on to its one hit point.  His Feraligator was already knocked out by the computer's analysis but it showed a will to fight, just like he asked of it earlier.  The burning determination to beat Kenta soon drove Hiro insane for a victory.  It didn't matter now, just that he wins.

Hiro:  I can prove that I'm strong; Feraligator and I will show you we will not go down at all!

On the sidelines Jasmine started to show great concern over Hiro.  He was starting to go too far, if he doesn't quit now he may lose not only Feraligator but also something much more important, his sanity.

Whitney:  Hiro is showing his truth strength, it's amazing he can last this long even with type advantage.

Jasmine:  He's trying to prove he's strong, but what he doesn't know that he's already proven it.

Feraligator refused to go down and lose.  Typhlosion started to use physical attacks to just knock out Feraligator but it would not drop.  With every striking blow to Feraligator Hiro became more desperate, he prayed that he'd win no matter what.  His eyes became sharper and he grinned diabolically.  Jasmine noticed this; Hiro is ready to beat Kenta no matter the cost now.

Jasmine:  Oh gosh no . . .

Hiro:  Grab him!

Feraligator used whatever strength it had left and grappled onto Typhlosion.

Kenta:  Fire spin around you!

The pillar of fire surrounded the two battling pokemon.  The fire burned hotter each passing second, Feraligator endured to complete its attack.  Kenta felt a horrifying chill as he watched something is going to happen.

Hiro:  Now bite atta . . .

Jasmine:  Hiro!!

Hiro stopped in mid command.  He heard Jasmine yell out his name, he turned to his side noticing Jasmine run towards his platform.

Hiro:  Bite . . .

Jasmine:  Don't do it Hiro!  You've proven you are strong.

Hiro:  Proven?

Hiro sort out this thoughts about being where he was, wasn't it be prove he was strong?  Beating Kenta would prove it but did he already?  The burning aggression within his soul died down.  Hiro snapped out of his trance and looked around him.  There were several people cheering him on and there were even signs about him.  What Jasmine had said is true, he has proven his strength and became what he had always wanted to be, strong.

Hiro:  Strong . . .

Looking towards his Feraligator he saw it readying its bite attack for a near fatal strike.  It didn't need to do that anymore, he has gotten what he wanted.  Feraligator sensed its master then canceled its attack.  Feeling slightly overwhelmed Hiro started to weaken, his body lost balance, his vision blurred and he was ready to faint.  Jasmine ran towards where Hiro would fall and caught him.  In his last breath he whispered to Jasmine.

Hiro:  Tell Kenta . . . I'll battle him again on better terms, today he wins.

Overwhelmed and exhausted Hiro passes out in Jasmine's arms; Hiro's Feraligator fell down too having seen his master fall.  The judges examined Feraligator, it was knocked out.

Announcer:  Feraligator can no longer battle, Kenta and his Typhlosion are the winner!!


	15. Lance's View

Chapter 14:  Lance's View

Two days later Kenta had advanced to the Elite Four challenges and managed to defeat all them.  The rising star of Kenta soon hit its height; the last person he has to face now is Lance.  Lance being the current reigning champion felt interested in Kenta's extraordinary skill and handling.  No one has ever shown greater resilience and pure determination not since five years ago.

Lance's view was slightly different then others that viewed Kenta as being the next Ash.  Lance saw within Kenta a person that could even surpass the vanishing champion.  The vanishing champion was fourteen when he was won Kenta is nearing seven-teen.  Age could be one reason why Kenta seems better, but not a true considerable factor.  Whatever fueled Kenta's motivation helped him get this far, now to see if he was good enough to be a champion?

Inside his battling area, Lance sat on his high seat waiting for Kenta to arrive.  Kenta took longer than expected; the media was probably having their way with him asking him many questions about his life.  After a few minutes Kenta walked in and Lance electronically shut the door behind him.  Kenta became jumpy and tried to reopen it.

Lance:  Its no use, the door is solid steel and is controlled by me.

Kenta:  What's this all about Lance?

Lance stood up and walked towards Kenta, with his cape flowing.  The dragon trainer stood taller than Kenta, with an intimidating smile.

Lance:  That door will keep the reporters out, so things don't get too noisy during are battle.  Kenta, this is your final challenge, defeat me and you will claim the most valued title of the entire world, Pokemon Master.  Not only that, you will be our new champion.  You've made such a big accomplishment making it this far, hardly anyone has even gotten here, and you must be very gifted.

Kenta:  Thanks I do all I can.

Lance:  There's something special about you.  You've shocked the world just like someone from a few years ago.  I bet everyone thinks you're the next Ash right?

Kenta:  How'd you know, in fact how'd everyone know?  Everyone is calling me that.

Lance:  Was there anyone that thought of as Ash before you became this year's phenomenon?

Kenta:  Well just Prof. Oak the person that gave me the pokedex and Prof. Elm who started that whole concept.  He's the one that said since I got a pokedex from Prof. Oak I may become the next Ash, and so here I am.

Lance:  Incredible, I've always thought that Oak had some type of sixth sense about this sorta thing.  The way I view you is someone that could surpass Ash.

Kenta:  But there's only one-way to find out, I'd have to battle him.

Lance:  Right, if you can find him.  But look for him later; right now your fight is with me.

Kenta:  Before we battle Master Lance, could you tell me about Ash?

Lance:  Ash?  Well where do I begin?

Kenta:  Start from the beginning, that's a good place to start.

Lance:  Alright.  I didn't know Ash before he became champion; we only battled in the elite four challenge.  But I did watch his matches and heard about his heroic acts.  Having done a lot at such a young age showed what type of person he was.  Some would call him the prodigy of pokemon, the chosen one, but as for today they call him the vanishing champion.

Kenta:  I've heard of that, why vanishing?

Lance:  If it was vanished that means he was gone completely, but vanishing means that there are sightings of him around but as fast as he was sighted is as fast as he disappeared like a ghost.  His skills are uncanny; I was no match for him when we faced off.  Hardly anyone could make it as far as he did and yet he defeated the elite four including me as if we were rookies.  His true test was against his friend and rival, Gary Oak.

Kenta:  Gary Oak, how good was he?

Lance:  As good as anyone could get by training hard and developing a good strategy, he was able to defeat all the elite four as well.  If it weren't for Ash then he'd be the champion.

Kenta:  Wow, and people compare me with Ash.  I hardly think I am equal to him but I'm willing to try and see if I am.  Alright I'm ready to battle now!

Lance:  Eager, just like Ash.  Alright, we shall!

The roof parted open to reveal the night's sky.  Torches lighted up at the corners of the battleground.  Lance jumped high into the air and landed right at his platform.  Kenta was amazed anyone could jump that high but not shocked that Lance could, after all, his nickname is Dragoon.  Kenta walked over to his platform and climbed to the top ready to fight Lance and win against him.

*****

Jasmine replaced the damp cloth on Hiro's forehead.  They stayed together at the stadium medical room, Jasmine patiently waited till Hiro woke up.  She turned on the monitor to watch the final battle between Kenta and Lance.  Maybe the noise will wake up Hiro from his unconscious state.  He looked pale, nearly sickly; he has been asleep for a few days since he lost to Kenta.  Jasmine knew it wasn't the losing part that drove Hiro to this but the sudden shock of realizing that he had proved himself already.  The tough attitude of his, expressed how much he wanted to prove he was strong and intimidating.  The whole time Jasmine traveled with Hiro she could sense his uneasiness for proving himself.  It was to the point where he was never satisfied and had to keep on proving how strong he was.

*****

It was during one night as Hiro and Jasmine traveled through some woods, they spent a quiet evening together by a campfire not saying much.  Hiro looked at the fire pondering while Jasmine wondered what Hiro was thinking about.  Hiro's eyes almost never looked at eased, his face always seemed cold and angry but Jasmine knew he wasn't, he was just serious.

Jasmine:  Hiro, what are you thinking about, you look so serious.

Hiro:  Its nothing.

Jasmine:  It is something; I can tell by your expression.

Hiro:  If you really want to know, I'm just thinking about how to be stronger.

Jasmine:  Stronger?  Well I guess a lot of training and care for your pokemon would be the answer.

Hiro:  Yeah, I know.  I'm also thinking how it feels to be strong; will everyone praise you, acknowledge you, and know who you are?

Jasmine:  Probably, look at the vanishing champion Ash he made the history books.

Hiro:  I want to be like that.  I'm gonna get there anyway I can.  I won't rest until I do.

Jasmine:  Is it really that important?

Hiro:  Yes!

*****

Jasmine:  You'll end up killing yourself one day.

Turning back to the monitor the battle between Kenta and Lance raged on but it wasn't as intense as Kenta and Hiro's match together.  Kenta gained the upper hand early on defeating Lance's starting pokemon with little effort.  The grand champion seemed to be struggling, it seemed that Kenta would win this with very little effort.

The sounds of the battle woke Hiro as he opened his eyes to see how his rival is doing.

Hiro:  K . . . Kenta . . .

Jasmine turned towards Hiro to check on him, he was finally awake.

Jasmine:  Hiro, your awake!  Don't strain yourself, you've been out for a few days now.

Hiro:  Kenta, you better now lose . . . I'm the only one that can beat you.

Hiro rested his head back on the pillow and watched the monitor.  Jasmine held his hand tightly thankful for his recovery.  Hiro turned towards her and wiped her silver tears off her cheek reassuring her he was alright.

Hiro:  Thanks for taking care of me.

Jasmine:  Its okay.  Watch the match, you don't want to miss any more.

*****

Everyone in Ash's house gathered together at the television watching the match between Kenta and Lance.  Kenta had defeated most of Lance's pokemon, only one remained, the trump Dragonite.

Ash:  Ah it's the same Dragonite I faced off against; it looks stronger.

Gary:  Probably is but not as strong as Kenta's pokemon from what I can see.

Ash:  No kidding.

Midori:  Are they stronger than yours Ash?

Ash:  . . . maybe.

Ash grinned; if Kenta won against Lance then this new champion may be bit of a challenge for him.

Gary:  Hey why don't you make a surprised appearance after Kenta wins his match, it'd be cool to see the champion that vanishes go against the new champion.

Ash:  Oh please, I'm sorta retired so no go.

Misty:  But Ash, you still feel like you want a challenge right?

Ash thought about it for a moment, Kenta could bring the challenge that he wants and finally make him feel complete ever since he won the championships a few years ago.

Ash:  I guess I do.  Every since I won the championships a few years ago I always have this hungry feeling for some type of challenge but I can never find it.  But maybe the answer is as simple as this up and coming champion Kenta.

Gary:  So you ARE going to challenge him?

Ash:  I didn't say that but that would be a nice challenge.

Misty:  Yeah, maybe you just need some type of great challenge that wasn't part of your goals when we were still adventuring.  Maybe that way you'll finally be satisfied.

Ash thought about what Misty said, what she just said made perfect sense.  The challenges he had to go through during his adventures were to lead up to his main goal, now that he has achieved his goal, it would be a new experience to battle a real good opponent for no reason in particular, just a challenge.

Ash:  Hmmm interesting . . . 

The sudden boom had everyone focusing at the television again.  Something major just happened.

*****

Kenta shielded his eyes from the brilliant flash that just happened.  Two attacks collided, his Lapras's Ice Beam and Lance's Dragonite's Hyperbeam.  The smoke cleared to show that his Lapras has been knocked out but Lance's Dragonite was still up.

Kenta:   You did all you can, Lapras's return!  I guess it always up to you Typhlosion.  Go get'em!

Lance:  Hmmmm . . .

Lance thought about how Kenta battled and the spirit he showed.  It was obvious that he'd win this match and in Lance's view Kenta had already won before the official ring bell.  Now it was time to see what's the best attack Kenta and his pokemon can do.

Kenta:  Dragonite, he's really proven himself hasn't he.

Kenta:  Your opponent needs to recharge, do Sacred Fire!

The fire move connected with Dragonite, its HP slowly drained lower from burns.  Lance examined the statistics on his monitor, Dragonite was holding on with the aid of a force band to remain up.

Lance:  It's not necessary, in my view he is the champion.  Dragonite prepare defensive stance!

Kenta:  Huh?

Lance:  Give me your best-shot KENTA!!!!

Kenta:  You want it, here it is, FIRE BLAST!!

The burning fire projectile traveled from Typhlosion to Dragonite knocking it out for the victory.

Lance:  He did it, he won . . .  as if there was any doubt he'd win.  Ash, if you saw this then you know, you will finally find the challenge you have longed for these many years.


	16. Kanto Homeland

Chapter 15:  Kanto Homeland

Days after Kenta was announced to the world as the its newest champion and pokemon master, Ash was found in the backyard area training his pokemon again.  Misty walked in with a tray of some refreshments for them.

Misty:  Ash, take a break for now, here I made you some guava juice.

Ash turned towards Misty and smiled.  He wiped the sweat off his brow and walked towards her.  His pokemon all took a rest under some shade within the trees after a good work out.

Misty:  So Ash, how's training coming along?

Ash:  Perfectly fine.  Everyone is in shape and hardly any need for improvement.

Misty:  That's good to hear.  I heard on the news that the new champion Kenta is coming here to Kanto.

Ash:  For a celebration?

Misty:  No for you.

Ash:  Me?

Misty:  He wants to find you so he can challenge the legendary vanishing champion and see how good he really is.

Ash sat down and rested his feet on the table.

Ash:  I see.  The guy's got real determination, not only does he become champion but he wants to see what kind of a champion he is.  Maybe you should start training too.  If he's coming here, he'll probably try to win all the badges from the gym leaders.

Misty:  What makes you think that?

Ash:  I know I would.

*****

Kenta woke up from his cruise ship to Kanto, arriving at Vermilion City.  The day before his mom wished him luck in his search for Ash.  Whitney wished she could join him but Kenta's pass was good for only one person.  She'll be waiting back in Goldenrod for him when he returns after finding Ash and challenges him.

Kenta gathered his things in his bag and stepped out of the cruise ship to the land of Kanto and to the city of Vermilion City.   When Ash went on his journey he walked most of the way, so Kenta would do the same.  He'd follow in the footsteps of the legendary pokemon trainer and try to do everything Ash did.  This new journey through Kanto, he hopes that it would be a memorable one, now he has stepped on Ash's ground and homeland.  To begin the best place would be to battle the gym leaders and ask about Ash, then sooner or later he'll get a clue to where Ash really is.

*****

After a lot of testing and hard work Gary graduated and gotten his license to become a gym leader.  As many expected from him, he was located to the Viridian City Gym where he would give out the Earth Badge if they have earned it.  This would be a difficult task and Gary hopes this will inspire for better trainers through out the land, to defeat a former pokemon champion to even go to the pokemon league.

Filled with high hopes Gary traveled around the land where he traveled in his journeys seeing how much things changed through the years.  It was at Cinnabar Islands where he noticed how much the Volcano eruption has done to the land.  Only the pokemon center now remains with a very frantic Nurse Joy working there.  His pokemon, Pidgeott dropped him down so he may see, nothing but hard rocks and stone.  Before he could leave a boy wearing a cap approached him.

Gary:  Yes what can I do for you?

Kenta:  I'm looking for Blaine the gym leader of Cinnabar Islands, am I even in the right place?

Gary:  Yes you are.  Cinnabar Islands was covered by lava when the volcano erupted.  Blaine still has a gym around though, try Seafoam Islands, you may find him there.

Kenta:  Thanks.

Gary:  Wait, you're not from around here are you?

Kenta:  Sorry no.  I'm from Johto.

Gary recognized Kenta.  The new champion looked a lot smaller in person and a lot more warm than a hard determined trainer, then again Ash looked the same way and now look where he is.

Gary:  Johto huh, coming all the way here.  What's your business here in Kanto, gonna try for the pokemon league here?

Kenta:  No I'm on a search for Ash.

Gary:  Ash huh.  That must mean your Kenta.  Nice to meet you champ.

Gary shook Kenta's hand.  If Kenta wanted to know where Ash was he'd have to earn it.

Kenta:  Yes nice to meet you.  So who might you be?

Gary:  I'm the former champion a few years ago but now I am the gym leader of Viridian City.

Kenta:  You're a gym leader!  Let me challenge you so I may earn a badge.

Gary:  I don't feel like battling right now and this isn't the proper place to battle for a badge.  We'll meet again at the gym if you make it that far.

Gary called out his Pidgeott and flew away quickly before Kenta could ask him any more questions.

Kenta:  Wait!  What about . . . Ash. . . .

Gary took to the sky ignoring whatever Kenta was going to ask him.  Onward to Viridian where he will wait for Kenta's arrival, where he will test Kenta himself.

*****

Midori did well on at school but no gyms were available for her to apply at.  For the meantime to keep her skills sharpen she decided to travel around to the land she knows well until something opens up.  Nearing Celadon City she stopped by to stock up on supplies for her travels.  In the mall she carried many things some of which she didn't really need but got carried away with the shopping.  Some of the stuff she bought were gifts to Gary on his fine promotion to Gym Leader of Viridian.  Stumbling across the mall she lost her balance on some small steps and nearly hurt herself in a fall but a kind gentleman caught her.

Midori:  Thank you.  I nearly had a trip there.

Kenta:  No problem.  But maybe you can help me out, I'm on my way to the gym of this city but I can't find it since this city is so big.

Midori:  Oh you're not from around here?

Kenta:  Nope.  My name is Kenta.

Midori recognized him.  The current reigning champion is right in front of her but she didn't panic, only got excited.

Midori:  Kenta . . . hmm . . . oh um right where are my manners.  My name is Midori.

Kenta:  Hi, nice to meet you.  So where do I go for the gym if you know where it is.

Midori gave Kenta some direction.  She thought about what he could possibly doing, then she remembered a few months ago on the news that the champion was going to travel to Kanto to find the legendary vanishing champion.  If that's all he wants then maybe she could help, but it was a long time since she last saw Ash, maybe Ash disappeared again.  There would be only two people that would know where Ash is, and that'd be Misty and Gary.

Midori:  Listen, I know your looking for Ash.  I'll give you a tip, head to Cerulean City, which was where Ash stayed while he vanished from the scene.  You may find him there.

Kenta felt that lady lucky had winked at him.  After a few months of traveling through the land he found the break he needed to find Ash.  Even now that he has a clue he still felt the need to battle against the gym leader, if he couldn't atleast do that then what would Ash think.

Kenta:  Thanks for the tip, I owe you.

Midori:  Just say hi to Ash for me if you find him.

*****

A few months down the line, Kenta has nearly spent a year in Kanto traveling on foot over some mountains and through a forest, even through a tunnel full of digletts.  Now approaching Cerulean City he estimated it'd be only a two more days to get there.  Having nearly collected all the gym badges in the land of Kanto, Kenta only had a bit more to go to find this legend that had been told to him since he started this whole journey back in New Bark Town.

Prof. Oak gave him the pokedex because of the potential he saw in Kenta.  Prof. Elm also commented about Kenta's abilities.  Gym leader after gym leader all were forced to accept that Kenta has great skill.  A strange red suited businessman even told him that Kenta could possible be even better than the legendary vanishing champion.  All through his journey Kenta had to live with the haunting though of him being someone who he knew nothing about, only gossip and facts.  Kenta's thoughts were why was everyone acknowledging him to be the next Ash?  Did he make that much of an impact that everyone knows and also is Kenta make so much of an effect that they do call him the next Ash?  Several more questions haunted Kenta but soon he'll find the answer to all of them.

His rival, Hiro returned to Dragon's Den to meditate and gain more strength that when the pokemon league started up again he would overthrow Kenta and he become the next champion.  Kenta could also thank Hiro for the motivation that helped Kenta through his journey.  It wasn't as heated as of the tales he heard of Ash and Gary but it was defiantly a heated rival to have taken them as far as the pokemon league to resolve.  Once Kenta finds Ash he will return in time for the next pokemon league and wait for Hiro.

Kenta located a small picnic area where he stopped to rest and eat a meal.  Just two days away till Cerulean City and possible located Ash.  Though what if that girl he met in Celadon gave him the wrong bit of information, it'd be alright since he needed a gym badge at Cerulean City anyway but something told him that the answer did lie in Cerulean City.  

*****

Misty busily watered the flowers out in the yard, the ones that Ash planted before he left a few weeks ago.  His promise to Misty was he'd return and those flowers would be used in a celebration.  Ash left Cerulean City with his pokemon and his old pokemon gear to mediate one last time over his life and the want to quench his thirst for a type of challenge he longed for.  Though he did not wish to go Misty approved of his departure.  There was much left to be done and a lot of responsibilities yet to take care of, huge responsibilities that he just couldn't leave but Misty knew better.  Once Ash returned then things will be back the way they once were, even better.  She'd be alright for awhile, as long as he returns feeling completed and at peace, Misty would feel a piece of herself at peace as well.

There was a knock at the front door.  She stopped water the plants and headed to see who it was.  Once she opened the door, there stood a teenage boy in his late teens, wearing a backwards cap and looking very travel worn.


	17. Finally Found

Chapter 16:  Finally Found

Misty invited Kenta into her home and served him some refreshments.  When Misty walked into her kitchen Kenta noticed some photos around the living room that featured both Misty and Ash.  There were some when they were younger, and others as they grew older.  There was a special one in particular that stood out from all the rest.  It was specially framed with gold and had a thick glass covering.  It was their wedding picture; they had gotten married in an outdoor environment near a perfect white gazebo.  Just looking at the photos Kenta realized what type of person Ash was, a normal person.  The rumors and exaggeration stories that people tell were all just hype.  From the looks of it there were very little difference between himself and Ash.

Misty walked back into the room offering Kenta some quick finger sandwiches.  She noticed that Kenta had been looking at her wedding photo with Ash; she smiled at asked if he wanted to know more about Ash.

Misty:  I bet you want to know what type a person Ash really is huh?

Kenta:  Yeah.  Could you please tell me?

Misty:  Well, I don't know where to begin but well . . . Ash is just like any other person but he's very sweet and caring.  He likes to help people too, practically our entire adventures was devoted to helping people in need.  That's how Ash became the legend that people see him as.  Everyone that he helped remembered him when he went to become the pokemon grand champion.  Cheering him on Ash won against his rival Gary and became the people's champion.  Having finished his goal Ash felt a bit empty that he no longer had a goal and being the reigning champion wasn't for him.  He loved exploring and traveling, and also he wanted to have that feeling that he felt during his rivalry with Gary one last time.

Kenta:  Then why didn't he challenge Gary again?

Misty:  Because he already beat Gary.  He needs another "Gary" to battle.  He wants someone that can also have a chance in beating him, and then and only then will he feel fulfilled.  This person also has to be outside of Ash's "world."

Kenta:  I don't get it.

Misty:  Maybe one day you will.  To put it simply, Ash wants one more challenge that he had not planned on in his goals.  Once he experiences that, then he will know what to do.

Kenta:  If you say so but all this is just confusing for me.

Misty sighed while she leaned back on the sofa.  She sipped at your drink then looked right into Kenta's eyes.

Misty:  Well I guess you're not really like Ash after all.

She winked at Kenta; Kenta chuckled and had a drink of Misty's special fruit juice mix.  Kenta then heard a cry from the next room over.  Misty got up and headed towards that room.  She walked back to the living room cradling a baby.

Misty:  There, there, its alright.  Mommy's here.

Kenta:  Oh, you're a mother?

This caught Kenta by surprise, he didn't expect Misty to be a mother.

Misty:  Yup.  This is our baby.  Say hello to Red.

Kenta smiled and looked at Misty's baby.  The baby looked back and Kenta and laughed.  Misty's baby boy resembled a lot like Ash only with Misty's red hair.

Kenta:  You have a cute baby.

Misty:  Thanks.  He'll be a year old soon; I can't wait till Ash returns to see how much his boy has grown.

Kenta:  Ash . . . is not around?

Misty:  I'm sorry no.  Ash left to finish up some unfinished business.  He's currently meditating somewhere even I don't know.

Kenta:  Even so much to leave his child and wife?

Misty sat back down relaxing her baby in her arms.

Misty:  He didn't want to go but I convinced him.  Before he can truly start a new life with me and his son he has one more challenge ahead of him.

Kenta:  A challenge?

Misty:  Yeah, you.  You'll have to find him and give him this challenge.  Only you can do this.  To find him, you need to find the only person that knows where he is.  This would be his previous rival Gary.  Find him, you find Ash.

Kenta:  Alright.  I think I understand.  I'll find Ash and show him what I'm made of.

Misty:  But before you do . . . you must beat me first!  Let me see how the champion from Johto fairs against the champion's wife.

Misty smiled and felt the rush of several pokemon battles come to life in her again; a battle with the current champion would be an experience.

*****

Ash meditated in his special place, focusing with his mind he felt a premonition that soon he will fill whole again.

*****

A few weeks had passed since Gary had finish remodeling the Viridian City Gym.  He didn't have any gym workers yet but some will soon arrive for an interview.  Gary walked over to a few boxes to remove the remaining things he needed to sort out and decorate.  One object caught his eye, it was a picture frame of him, Ash, Misty, and the rest of their friends standing at Pallet Town right behind his grand father's lab.  Those memories is what he treasures the most in life, having to travel around and pursuit to get even better than Ash, but those are all gone.  Now he's a gym leader in Viridian City, just waiting for challenges for the right to earn the Earth Badge.

The doors made a sound that of a person just entering.  Gary turned towards the entrance ready to shoo away challengers that disobeyed the "currently remodeling" sign found on the door but his mood changed when he saw whom it was.  Kenta smiled at Gary and approached him.

Kenta:  So Gary's the gym leader of Viridian, the previous pokemon grand champion.

Gary:  Yeah so what's it to you?

Kenta:  Misty said you know where Ash is.  I'd like to know so I can find him.

Gary:  Is that right huh.  Well, I'm not going to just tell you unless I feel you are worthy to know.  Ash is meditating right now; he doesn't need to be disturbed.

Kenta:  I'm not going to find Ash just to disturb him.

Gary sat down on one of his chairs ready to question Kenta for reasons; if Kenta answered wisely then he could tell him where Ash is.

Gary:  Then for what reason?

Kenta:  I'm going to "wake" him up!

The solid response softened Gary's heart.  He did know about Ash's mental condition over the past years.  Maybe he could finally find some peace through Kenta.  Even though it may seem like a good idea, Gary still wasn't fully convinced.

Gary:  So you feel you can help him.  Did someone tell you about his condition or did you already know?

Kenta:  Misty told me everything.

Misty must've saw something special in Kenta to have told him about Ash, herself, and even Gary.

Gary:  Alright.  I'm going to test you.  As the Viridian City Gym Leader and former pokemon grand champion, I shall test you to see if you are worthy to receive the 8th and final badge as well as the secret to Ash's location.  I know you are the champion right now, I don't care if you win or lose against me, if I feel you are worthy then I will tell.

Kenta:  Alright, I'll show you why I'm the champ.

Gary:  And I'll show you why I'm the former champ.

*****

Misty nursed her young child while sitting down on her favorite chair.  Life has gone by at a nice pace for her.  She could still recall her earlier days when she was a young teen traveling around with Ash, her first kiss with him, and even the first time they made love.  Their adventures were filled with action and laugher, taking them all around the land to places she had never dreamed of going.  Now settling at home, all Misty hopes is for Ash's return home and be at peace with himself to start their life together with their son Red.

She felt a calm soothing sensation, as Misty knew that it would happen soon, Ash will return home.  Kenta doesn't have to win against Ash, but just give him this one last moment.  Looking right at a near by small mirror, Misty smiled at herself, her smile looked like Ash's smile, golden.

*****

Hiro meditated in Dragon's Den with Jasmine watching over him.  He had his fishing rod out and tried to catch any Dratinis that were around but so far no luck.

Jasmine:  Don't give up, just be patient, that's a virtue you should learn more of.

Hiro:  I guess.  Though this is boring.  Once I get a Dratini I can start training it then . . .

Jasmine:  Hiro . . .?

Hiro:  Oh, sorry.  Be more at peace.  Um, what did you pack up in your lunch?

Jasmine:  Much better.  Just relax.

Hiro:  I am.  I'm not as relaxed as Kenta though.  Speaking of him, I wonder what's he doing right now, it's been a long while since I heard about him.

Hiro still had some unfinished business with Kenta.  It will be much later in the future where they will face each other again but this time he'll be fully prepared, having the feeling of being stronger than before.

*****

The battle with Gary was a rough one; Gary used nothing but the finest pokemon.  It was a deciding moment at the end, Kenta nearly failed.  Gary's Arcanine streamed a continues fire right at Kenta's Typhlosion, hot enough to really hurt it.  Kenta refused to lose and pushed Typhlosion hard to endure the attack and thrust forward to take down Arcanine.  When Gary had seen the will of Kenta, he saw Ash within him.  With a gesture Gary had signaled to lower the intensity of the fire and let Arcanine be defeated, Kenta seemed more than worthy.

Gary:  Your one tough guy.  Alright, you earned this, the Earth Badge.  Ash will be looking for your arrival.

Kenta:  Huh?

Gary handed Kenta his badge and shook his hand in the process then smiled at him.

Gary:  He knows your coming, don't disappoint him.

Kenta left the gym a few minutes later with his pokegear updated with the location of Ash's secret meditation spot only known as Silver Cave.  It would take a month of traveling to get there but Kenta can't stop now, when he finally gets to meet the legend himself.

The years have passed through quickly with many adventures.  Kenta had build up a reputation for himself even before he had become the champion.  Being told that he had the potential that of the legendary vanishing champion, Ash, Kenta felt that he had walked in the shoes of him.  Not always alone he had traveled with a companion much similar to Ash when he traveled.  The value of companionship was realized the moment he felt that he would lose it.  As Kenta moved on towards Silver Cave, he thought back to Misty back in Cerulean City, she ended up being Ash's wife.  Whitney had become like a "Misty" to him except Whitney was probably more annoying.  Kenta though of the future to be something much similar to Ash's, perhaps he'll one day get married to Whitney and live a life that of a vanishing champion.  Whatever his future holds, it was his to control and all he saw as finding Silver Cave and entering it to confront the person many people think he had become.

*****

In New Bark town, Kenta's mother prepared lunch humming to herself happily, Whitney walked in cheerful as well.  This day seemed different, more cheerful than any other day, it was just feeling that they both had.

Whitney:  Hi there Mom!

Mom:  Whitney, I'm not your mother yet and I think you're still very young to get married to my son.

Whitney:  Well I thought I'd get some bridal training today.

Mom:  That's cute.  So you're looking more cheerful this afternoon.

Whitney:  Yeah, I've noticed that too.  Guess today is a good day for me.

Mom:  Me too.  I wonder if there's a reason.

Whitney:  Well, I always say, never question happiness or you may lose it.

Mom:  Guess your right.  But I can't help but think that something nice will happen to Kenta today, I just feel it.

Whitney:  I feel it too.  Yeah something nice will probably happen.

Deep within her being she knew something was going to happen to Kenta, whatever it was, it has to be something good.

*****

Three Team Rocket executives, two humans and a meowth, opened up their back up branch office on another land ready to start over, this time they know they can accomplish more.  A feeling swept over them, something very nostalgic.  They couldn't explain it but it had some connection with someone they knew, very important to them.  All at the same time they looked towards a map of the land and looked at the Pallet Town and though of their long time adversary Ash.  Smiling over this feeling they continued with their new work ready to create mischief through out the land again.

*****

Hiro stood still on a balancing platform practicing some martial arts, meditating on his abilities and power.  His eyes opened and he jumped down, he felt something was happening.  Jasmine walked in holding some beverages then noticing Hiro looking towards a direction, nothing but woods.

Jasmine:  Hey Hiro, what are you looking at?

Hiro:  I felt something.  Kenta's burning determination is at its peek.  I guess he'll finally find what he's been looking for.

*****

Misty sat watching some TV when she also felt a feeling of happiness.  Little Red hasn't cried all day too, maybe something special was going to happen on this particular day.  She knew what it was, Kenta had found his way to Ash and now Ash will finally be able to come back and live the rest of his life with her and their son.

She had waited for this day to arrive, for Ash to finally be at peace.  Whatever lies in their future together was still uncertain but it would be together like it has been for those wonderful  years.

*****

Deep within the depths of Silver Cave Ash sat still and meditated.  For a moment his mediation broke as he opened his eyes seeing nothing but the beauty of the heart of Silver Cave.  This area glittered with natural minerals and stones, some of it even being silver.  There was a small waterfall that flowed with clean fresh water, pure as it could be.  Ash took out his canteen to refill the water by the nearby waterfall and as he did so he felt a slight change in the atmosphere.  A slight reflection from the water showed a visitor behind him.

*****

Ash:  Who's there!

Kenta:  My name is Kenta, I'm the current champion and I am here to battle you, Ash Ketchum!

Ash let out a breath and calmed down, it was just someone, in fact it was that the current champion.  He filled up his canteen then faced towards Kenta smiling without a care.

Ash:  So you're Kenta, I remember reading about you in the paper and watching you battle.  Your quiet the champion.

Kenta:  Ash?

Ash:  That's my name Kenta.  The one and only.  So what brings you hear?

Kenta:  This is like a dream to be here, to have finally found you after all these years.

Ash:  Yeah, well not many can make it here.  So, you're here with a purpose, to battle me right?

Kenta:  Yup.

Ash:  I see.

Ash took a drink from the canteen then sat down where he stood.  He calmly laid back as if he wasn't issued the challenge.

Ash:  You know Kenta, I've always dreamed of a challenge where I actually feel like I'm going to lose.

Kenta:  Huh?

Ash:  I guess you still don't understand, well maybe you do but . . . well . . . lesse how do I explain this?  Well how does one improve if they do not given a challenge?  Simple, they don't.  Now I don't think I'm all that perfect but I'd like to know how good I really am and the only way to do so is to battle someone who is suppose to be stronger than me.  Right?

Kenta:  Um sure, right.  Makes sense.

Ash:  And you're the current champion and your issuing a challenge towards me.  I should be the one issuing you a challenge.  Having to battle someone that is as good as you would really help me find out where I really stand.

Kenta:  But you've battled against Gary in the past, didn't you know how good you were then?

Ash:  Have you battled Gary?  Oh wait, ofcourse you did, how else would you end up here.  I bet he was no pushover.  But anyway, Gary is a strong opponent and all but he was my rival.  My fierce rivalry within pushed me to win and my pokemon went the distance for me.  But now as I think of it, perhaps it was my rivalry that made me win.  Having you hear challenging me is a great blessing.  Now I can see how good I really am on a battle that I have nothing to lose but all to gain.  Understand?

Kenta:  Yeah, I suppose.

Ash:  Even if you don't, you will one day.  Anyway.

Ash flipped up and stood tall over Kenta.

Ash:  Lets not delay any further.  This cave was a secret battling ground for pokemon trainers in ancient days.  Many regarded it as holy ground where trainer and pokemon become purified and have their inner spirit cleansed.  That is why I've been here.  Now that I've told you what this place is, it is now proper that we do only one thing.

Kenta:  I understand.

Within an instant Ash let out his battling spirit once again and threw out his pokeball.  Kenta summoned all his skill and might for this one battle; his pokemon would feel his emotions.  Now the two carefully stared at each other, smiling from pure satisfaction, this battle had begun.  Within Ash, he felt the golden smile from having this wonderful moment; it was such a feeling he felt like shedding silver tears.  Kenta had his own golden smile and after this, he could return home and see his mom and Whitney and have his own moment of silver tears.  Thus the two champions went to battle, not to win or lose but to find a part of themselves they've been searching for years, and now they have found it.

The End


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Kenta:  Now I know why you're a legend.

Ash:  I suppose.

Kenta:  I can always get better.

Ash:  Maybe you're the best right now.

Kenta:  Huh?

Ash:  I'll be going home to my wife and kid, live on legend.

Kenta:  I don't think you'd stop now, if I were you I wouldn't.

Ash:  Haa haa, you're right but lets say the vanishing champ just wants some family time first then we'll see what the future holds.  So Kenta, wanna come over for dinner?

Kenta:  Love to.__


End file.
